Sumire et le poster enchanté
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous aviez 17 ans et que Yamashita Tomohisa dit "Yamapi", accroché en poster sur votre mur, devenait soudainement réel dans votre chambre ? Découvrez les aventures que cette apparition soudaine entraîne pour Sumire. Pairing : MassuPi
1. Surprise !

**Chapitre 1**

**Surprise !**

Comme tous les matins, Sumire râla quand son réveil sonna. Elle l'éteignit d'une grande tape qui manqua l'envoyer valser par terre et s'étira en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il faisait bien chaud sous sa couette et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le froid, mais il le fallait. Elle se leva donc et, comme tous les matins, son premier réflexe fut de se coller contre le poster grandeur nature de Yamapi torse nu qui était accroché sur le mur face à son lit. Elle sourit d'un air charmeur, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, lança son habituel « bonjour chéri, tu as bien dormi ? », puis éclata de rire, fit une pirouette et s'approcha de son armoire pour prendre ses vêtements. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais c'était son rituel du matin comme d'autres faisaient de la gymnastique avant d'aller prendre leur douche. Elle en sortit sa tenue du matin, puis quitte la pièce et va à la salle de bain en chantonnant « One in a million ».

Une fois la porte refermée, le silence retomba sur la petite pièce.

_Tous les matins, c'est le même cirque…_ pensa Yamapi accroché sur son mur. _Ca devient d'autant plus lassant que je suis réduit à l'impuissance moi, là. Je peux pas réagir du tout. Ni bouger, ni chanter, ni parler, même quand elle massacre « loveless ». Quelle plaie d'être un simple morceau de papier…_

Il regarda avec désespoir le bazar laissé par la jeune fille et, s'il l'avait pu, en aurait secoué la tête de désespoir. D'autant qu'il voyait ça tous les jours depuis des années et avait l'impression que ça empirait avec le temps.

_Comment une fille peut-être aussi bordélique ? Elles sont toutes comme ça ? En tout cas, pour Sumire, c'est catastrophique. Je me demande même comment elle arrive à retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ce foutoir…_

Soudain, dans un éclair de lumière, un petit être apparut devant les yeux de Yamapi. Un petit être qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fée.

- Alors, Yamashita Tomohisa, comme ça tu en as assez de n'être qu'un poster ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette en rapport avec sa taille. Je peux arranger ça si tu veux.

_Hein ?_ pensa alors Yamapi, stupéfait. _C'est quoi ce délire ?_

- Bien sûr, ce souhait ne durera pas éternellement, mais je peux te faire sortir de ce poster pour que tu deviennes vivant, reprit la fée. Le veux-tu ?

_C'est comme si vous demandiez à un affamé s'il veut manger,_ pensa Pi. _Evidemment que je veux. Mais Sumire, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va revenir ?_

- C'est aussi ce que tu aimerais savoir. Je sais que tu t'es souvent demandé ce qu'elle ferait si elle te trouvait devant elle en chair et en os. C'est le moment de le découvrir.

Et sur ces mots, la fée prononça une formule magique. Aussitôt, la silhouette de Pi commença à se détacher du papier, puis à épaissir, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec les pieds fermement posés sur la moquette beige de la chambre de la jeune fille. Encore incrédule, il se toucha, pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment devenu vivant et qu'il pouvait réellement bouger, puis se tourna vers la fée pour la remercier, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sumire… qui s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle passa d'ailleurs tellement de secondes à fixer sa totale nudité (merci AnAn), qu'un filet de sang se mit à couler de sa narine gauche sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, car son esprit avait beugué comme un ordinateur, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Sumire-chan, ça va ? s'inquiéta alors Yamapi, qui trouva que sa voix sonnait étrangement en vrai.

- Y… Y… Y… Y… Ya… Ya… bafouilla la jeune fille, complètement sous le choc.

Il haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre, puis il s'approcha et elle poussa un cri (heureusement qu'elle était seule dans la maison), avant de regarder en l'air comme si elle allait trouver une réponse au plafond.

- POURQUOI Y'A YAMAPI A POIL DANS MA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBRE ?

Ledit Pi, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue, baissa alors les yeux et, comprenant enfin la réaction (du moins en partie) de son interlocutrice, vira à son tour au rouge écarlate et saisit la couette pour s'en couvrir.

- Ontoni gomen nasai (tr : vraiment désolé), s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix. Je n'avais pas réalisé que… ano (tr : heu)…

Mais Sumire n'était manifestement pas encore remise du choc, car elle tendit une paume dans sa direction pour le faire "taire" et pouvoir réfléchir deux secondes.

Alors 1) mon poster est devenu réel 2) Yamapi est dans MA chambre 3) il est totalement à poil 4) il est totalement bilingue français… OK. Je suis totalement en train de rêver en fait. Mon réveil a pas sonné et je dors encore.

La jeune fille en était là de ses réflexions, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. SA main. Sumire sursauta comme une tarée.

- Ano… Gomen (tr : désolé) je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais… enfin je veux dire… je ne peux pas me promener comme ça, donc…

C'est alors que Sumire sembla réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce en direction de la chambre de son frère, le cœur battant au moins à trois mille à l'heure et se répétant en boucle C'est pas un rêve, je suis bien réveillée ! Qu'est ce qui se paaaaaaaaasse ?.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle farfouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit des affaires au hasard. Si elle avait eu toute sa présence d'esprit, elle aurait cherché des vêtements qui aurait été comme un gant à la star, mais elle avait le cerveau déconnecté, donc elle ne pouvait pas. Tout aussi vite, elle rejoignit sa propre chambre, en craignant que Yamapi ne se soit évanoui dans les airs. Mais non, à son entrée, il était toujours là, aussi magnifique qu'avant.

Dans un geste digne d'un automate, elle lui tendit les vêtements, les yeux rivés malgré elle sur son corps aussi parfait que son visage.

- Arigato gozaimasu (tr : merci beaucoup), lui dit-il dans un sourire adorable. Par contre… tu pourrais te tourner ou sortir le temps que je me change ?

L'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, puis réalisa et vira de nouveau à l'écarlate, avant de se retourner vite fait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il se trouvait devant un miroir.

Yamapi est en train de s'habiller dans ma chambre… C'est un truc de dingue… pensa-t-elle en ne perdant pas une miette du délicieux spectacle.

- C'est bon, annonça-t-il finalement.

Sumire se retourna au moment où il dégageait ses cheveux du col de la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler par-dessus un t-shirt et déglutit péniblement en luttant pour ne pas pousser LE cri de la fangirl .

- A qui sont ces affaires ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- A… mon frère, répondit son interlocutrice, pas encore remise.

- Alors j'ai de la chance que lui et moi fassions à peu près la même taille, dit-il en souriant.

Bon, la première chose à faire était de se calmer. D'essayer de comprendre les choses. D'être rationnelle… Enfin ça c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On parlait de YAMAPI, quoi !

- Heu… je peux v… te demander comment tu es arrivé là ?

Bon, la grande question était posée et en plus, elle l'avait tutoyé. Elle le fixa (comme si c'était possible de faire autrement), se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Ah… Anooooo… C'est pas très important, je t'assure, dit-il dans un sourire désarmant. J'y suis, c'est le principal, ne ?

- Oui mais… heu… comment dire… Ben en fait c'est pas très no…

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu du mot, car elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Son poster. Son beau poster de lui, fait d'après le shooting de AnAn… Il avait disparu ! Est-ce que par hasard…

- Mais nan, c'est ridicule… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est totalement impossible… Il a dû tomber et c'est tout…

- Tu dis ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Heu, non, rien du tout ! Tout va bien, tout va trèèèèèèèèèès bien ! se défendit-elle. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite.

- Si tu le dis, capitula Pi dans une petite moue peu convaincue. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Ben…

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa alors sur son réveil… et elle poussa un cri, totalement catastrophée.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Baka que je suis ! Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaard !

L'évènement du matin était tellement extraordinaire, tellement improbable, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle s'était levée pour aller en cours. Elle allait se faire tuer par le prof de géo et foutre d'elle par ses amis… et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. En panique, elle attrapa son blouson et son sac. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier, quand la sensuelle voix du japonais l'arrêta :

- Anoooooooo… Tu me laisse seul ?

La jeune fille se retourna sur la silhouette de la star encadrée sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle prit une photo mentale et respira de nouveau.

- Heu… Ben je vais au lycée là… dit-elle, très embarrassée.

- Je peux peut-être venir avec toi, ne ? Je n'ai pas très envie de rester seul dans une maison inconnue…

. Cette fois, son cri mental avait été violent. Pi avec elle à son lycée ? C'était… Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Le temps pressait.

- Ok. Viens. On dira que tu es mon correspondant japonais.

- Correspondant ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Grouille, je suis méga à la bourre ! dit-elle en l'attrapant par la main pour le tirer après elle dans l'escalier.

Sans le lâcher (pas folle !), Sumire se mit à piquer un sprint vers l'arrêt de bus et s'y arrêta, hors d'haleine. En se redressant pour reprendre son souffle, elle constata que lui ne paraissait pas du tout essoufflé malgré la course qu'ils venaient de faire. Est-ce que c'était parce que, à la base, c'était un poster ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il respirait ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, la jeune fille colla son oreille sur le torse de son compagnon au niveau du cœur… et constata que, oui, il respirait. Elle se redressa en constatant qu'il se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

- Anoooooo, qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix gênée.

Heeeeeeeeeeeee ? La pauvre Sumire vira au cramoisi bien mûr. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la portée de ce qu'elle faisait tellement la curiosité avait été la plus forte.

- RIEN ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant de deux bons pas. Rien du tout ! Ca… Ca va ! Tout va bien ! Tout est sous contrôle ! Je gère ! Pas de problème ! Ah ah…

Interpellé par un comportement dont il n'avait pas l'habitude (vu du poster, elle semblait moins bizarre que depuis qu'il était vivant), Yamapi pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à comprendre.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air plus étrange que d'habitude. Ca m'inquiète…

Et sur ces mots, il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur celui de la jeune fille, craignant qu'elle n'ait de la fièvre.

Le brusque contact fit s'envoler le thermomètre interne de Sumire, qui recula d'un pas, au comble de la gêne… avant de percuter quelque chose.

- "Plus étrange que d'habitude" ? Comment ça "que d'habitude" ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Oups… Il en avait trop dis. Ca lui avait échappé et maintenant, elle allait forcément lui poser des questions.

- Anoooo… hésita-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air profondément embarrassé. Je suis perturbé, je confonds les mots. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…

Pitoyable tentative de détourner la conversation. Il était très mauvais en mensonges et il le savait. Il y avait 0,00000000000000000000000000000[…]1% de chance qu'elle le croit.

D'ailleurs, vu le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, même cette chance microscopique était chimérique. En effet, la jeune fille avait rapproché son visage du sien, étréci les yeux et mis les poings sur ses hanches.

- Yamashita Tomohisa, je te conseille de me dire la vérité… dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle avait l'habitude d'appeler les gens par leur nom ET prénom quand elle était mécontente et, en général, ce n'était pas bon signe pour la personne en question.

Plus qu'embêté, le japonais passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa superbe chevelure, détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Tu dis ? J'ai rien entendu.

L'arrivée du bus bondé lui épargna la peine de répondre et il soupira de soulagement.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, lui chuchota-t-elle en passant devant lui pour monter dans le bus.

Ca, il n'en doutait pas.


	2. Au lycée

**Chapitre 2**

**Au lycée**

L'arrivée au lycée fut plus que mouvementée. Pour commencer, le surveillant à la grille refusait de laisser entrer Yamapi, sous prétexte que ce n'était pas un élève. Sumire dut passer dix minutes à expliquer que c'était son correspondant japonais arrivé la veille et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul chez elle. Ca lui fit perdre dix minutes au moins, ce qui fit qu'elle arriva encore plus en retard en géo et se fit passer un sévère savon, avant de devoir expliquer la raison de la présence du japonais pour la seconde (et pas la dernière) fois. En grognant, elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Déborah, suivie comme son ombre par un Yamapi pas très à l'aise, qui prit une chaise et prit place juste à côté d'elle.

En les voyant arriver, ce fut toute la petite bande de copines, qui fixa le japonais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et bouche bée. Bien évidemment, Sumire s'y attendait, elles l'avaient toutes reconnu. Certaines parce qu'elles en étaient fans, d'autres simplement par habitude de l'entendre en parler sans arrêt.

- Sumiiiiii, murmura Deb' en se penchant vers elle de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende, tu m'explique pourquoi ya Yamapi dans notre classe ?

On sentait, à son ton, qu'elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

_Et encore, toi, tu l'as pas vu à poil dans ta chambre, darling. Si tu avais vu le corps à tomber par terre qu'il a, tu t'en serais jamais remise. Déjà que moi je m'en remet pas… _se dit la jeune fille, avant de souffler en retour :

- Je t'expliquerais ce que je sais à l'intercours. Mais je te préviens que c'est complètement dingue…

- Ca je veux bien te croire… répondit celle-ci de même, en dévorant Pi du regard.

Grrrrrrrr… Pourquoi Sumire avait-elle soudain des envies de meurtre et l'envie de coller sur le front de Pi un joli post-it "Appartient à Sumire. Propriété privée" ?

Luttant pour ne pas s'énerver contre son amie, elle glissa à son "correspondant" que c'était normal s'il ne comprenait rien, mais qu'il fasse semblant de suivre. Il hocha la tête et, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de le dévorer du regard elle aussi (surtout qu'il arborait maintenant un air concentré sur un truc qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, tout à fait adorable. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait liquéfiée sur place), porta son attention sur l'ennuyeuse leçon du jour… tout en griffonnant malgré elle des cœurs sur le coin de sa copie.

A l'intercours, comme elle s'y attendait, les filles lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, posant des questions toutes en même temps, au point qu'elle était incapable de discerner qui lui demandait quoi.

- Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Vos gueules ! s'exclama Sumire pour avoir un peu de calme. Comment vous voulez que j'explique quoi que ce soit si vous beuglez comme des mouettes à marée basse ?

Etrangement, le silence revint assez vite et les regards féminins convergèrent vers le superbe profil de la star, qui regardait autour de lui avec l'air émerveillé d'un enfant au parc d'attraction (à croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu un lycée de sa vie… enfin remarque, pas un lycée français en tout cas).

La jeune fille se mit alors à leur raconter la scène du matin et, bien évidemment, ses amies en restèrent bouche bée.

- Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé AVANT que je re-rentre dans la chambre, conclut-elle. D'ailleurs…

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et attrapa le bras du japonais, pour le tirer vers elles, si vite que le pauvre manqua se casser la figure et ne dut le rétablissement de son équilibre qu'à son entraînement avec News.

- Bon, à nous deux toi ! l'apostropha-t-elle familièrement à la grande stupéfaction de ses amies.

- He ? Nani ? fit-il alors d'un ton et d'un air complètement perdus, qui fit pousser un soupir d'admiration extasiée aux six filles présentes.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, l'accusa Sumire en reprenant ses esprits. Crois pas que j'ai oublié parce que j'ai eu cours entre temps hein, j'ai une excellente mémoire.

Elle était moins agressive quand elle se frottait contre moi en m'appelant chéri, ne put s'empêcher de penser Yamapi, avant de soupirer :

- Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras pas me croire et tu me prendras pour un fou…

- Dis quand même.

- C'est parce que jusqu'à ce matin, je n'étais qu'un poster accroché sur ton mur et que je te voyais vivre dans ta chambre. Mais une fée m'a rendu vivant.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces paroles pour le moins étranges, puis les filles éclatèrent de rire en cœur, remplissant le pauvre jeune homme de confusion.

- J'avais bien dis que vous ne me croiriez pas… fit-il en faisant une moue propre à faire fondre le cœur le plus glacé.

- T'es un marrant en fait, dit sa "propriétaire" en le regardant, amusée. Je croyais que c'était Massu, le boute-en-train du groupe. Bon allez, sans rire maintenant.

- Mais je suis sérieux ! se défendit Pi. Tu as bien vu que je ne sais pas mentir, alors pourquoi je monterais un bobard pareil ?

La jeune fille regarda ses amies comme pour les prendre à témoins puis, comme elles ne réagissaient plus vraiment car hypnotisées par la beauté du japonais, réfléchit quelques instants. Après avoir délibéré avec elle-même, Sumire décida qu'en effet, il ne mentait pas.

- C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire… marmonna-t-elle, avant de rebondir sur quelque chose qu'il avait dit plus tôt : Attend, Pi, comment ça tu me "voyais vivre dans ma chambre" ? Tu veux dire… tout le temps ? Même quand… Même quand…

Il confirma en hochant la tête.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille, horrifiée. Espèce de voyeur ! Pervers !

- Mais, se défendit-il alors, c'est pas de ma faute si tu te déshabille devant un mec !

- Devant un poster ! Pas devant un mec, devant un poster, espèce de…

Les choses commençant à dégénérer, Déborah décida d'intervenir et entraîna son amie un peu plus loin en la prenant par le bras.

- A quoi tu joue, là ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. T'as Yamapi chez toi en chair et en os et tu trouve rien de mieux à faire que lui faire une scène ?

- Mais je me sens trahie, moi !

- Trahie par Yamapi, tu crois pas qu'il y a pire niveau drame nan ? lui murmura alors Déborah. Et puis bon, il y pouvait rien, le pauvre, s'il te voyait en temps que poster.

Un soupir échappa à Sumire. Son amie avait raison. Elle venait de se montrer profondément injuste envers celui qu'elle idolâtrait.

- Ouais t'as raison. J'ai Yamapi chez moi après tout, répondit-elle de même, avant de réaliser qu'elle allait avoir un GROS problème en rentrant justement.

Avoir Pi pour elle, c'était génial, mais ça allait surtout entraîner des problèmes à n'en plus finir : 1) comment le ramener chez elle en pleine journée ? 2) comment cacher à sa famille la présence d'un garçon dans sa chambre ? 3) comment le nourrir sans que la disparition de nourriture n'alerte tout le monde ? 4) ca mangeait quoi, un Yamapi ?

D'un coup, en imaginant son père furieux jetant le japonais dehors, son visage s'était décomposé et avait blêmi, au point que tout le monde s'inquiéta, y compris le principal intéressé.

- Sumire-chan ? Daijobu ? (tr : ça va ?) demanda ce dernier, sincèrement anxieux malgré la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu entre eux.

- Heu, je… oui oui. Ca va. Tout baigne, répondit-elle, la tête tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait non seulement appelée par son prénom, mais qu'il avait aussi rajouté l'affectueux suffixe -chan.

- Tu es sûre ? reprit Salomé. Ca n'a pas l'air, j'assure. T'es blanche comme un linge. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mais non ! Puisque je te dis que ça va, t'es chiante, hein !

Une telle agressivité, tout à fait inhabituelle chez leur amie, acheva de convaincre le groupe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme, visiblement, toute question la braquait, elles n'insistèrent pas. Seul Yamapi osa briser le silence consterné qui était retombé.

- C'est ma faute ? Je te cause des problèmes on dirait. Ontoni gomen nasai…

Son ton désolé transperça le cœur de Sumire, qui soupira.

- Mais non. Si ya quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser, c'est moi, pas toi. J'ai été très injuste avec tout à l'heure. Alors summimasen. Quand à ça, t'en fais pas allez, c'est rien. Ontoni betsuni, ne ? dit-elle gentiment en lui souriant.

Après tout, se ronger les sangs ne ferait pas avancer le shmilblik, comme on disait. Elle avait la journée pour élaborer une stratégie à l'intention de ses parents.

Le sourire que la jeune fille lui adressa rassura Pi et réchauffa son cœur et il hocha la tête tout en lui souriant en retour, sans prendre garde aux soupirs énamourés de la bande de groupies au tour d'eux.

- Bon, les filles, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Ce midi, après la cantine, on mettra en place le plan : sauvons Yamapi !

Les filles ne comprenaient pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, mais comme, visiblement, leur amie avait repris du poil de la bête, elles ne se posèrent pas de question.

- Une pour toutes… commença Sumire en tendant son bras devant elle, paume vers le sol.

- Toutes pour une ! complétèrent les autres en plaçant les leurs par-dessus.

Toutes ensemble, elles baissèrent leurs mains enchevêtrées vers le sol, puis levèrent leurs bras dans un ensemble parfait en s'exclamant "YAMAPI !"… ce qui remplit ce dernier de confusion, car il s'agissait manifestement d'un rituel bien rodé. Et savoir que son surnom servait de cri de ralliement à ces filles était un peu étrange à son sens.

- On va être en retard en maths si on se dépêche pas, remarqua alors Sophie qui venait de consulter sa montre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se hâtèrent en direction de la salle suivante, toujours suivies de la star. Pendant le court trajet, Déborah prit conscience qu'aucune d'elles n'avait pensé à se présenter à lui et que ça ne se faisait pas du tout, aussi entreprit-elle de remédier à la situation.

- Au fait, moi c'est Déborah, et elles c'est Salomé, Anaïs, Judith et Sophie, énonça-t-elle de façon si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de visualiser qui était qui.

- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, répliqua-t-il malgré tout parce qu'il était poli, en se disant qu'il demanderait des précisions à Sumire lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls.

Phrase qui fit soupirer la jeune fille sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question, lorsque sa "propriétaire" s'adressa à lui.

- Laisse tomber, elles parlent pas japonais, dit-elle.

- Mais toi non seulement tu le comprends, mais tu le parles. Et plutôt pas mal, remarqua-t-il avec un respect supplémentaire.

- Bah entre les chansons, les dramas et les cours que je prend en dehors du lycée, heureusement, dit-elle en riant, avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle salle de classe et d'aller s'installer sans un mot pour ses autres camarades.

Du reste, tout étonnait Yamapi dans ce lycée : le fait que ce soit les élèves qui changent sans cesse de salle (au Japon, chaque classe avait sa salle attitrée et c'étaient les enseignants qui étaient mobiles), la façon de faire les cours, le fait que personne ne porte d'uniforme… et même les relations entre camarades de classe. Chez lui, quand on rentrait dans la salle de classe, on les saluait à la cantonade ici, il semblait que les élèves se contentaient de saluer ceux et/ou celles avec qui ils avaient des affinités. Chez lui, on n'appelait pas les autres par leur prénom, à moins d'être vraiment très proche d'eux (et encore, ça dépendait des cas) ici, il semblait même impoli d'appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille. Chez lui, on touchait très peu les autres, même les proches ici, les gens (proches tout de même), s'embrassaient sur la joue pour se dire bonjour… Bref, tout cela était à la fois déroutant et fascinant pour lui.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions, qu'il n'entendit même pas Sumire, qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois. Sans résultat d'ailleurs.

- Sumire, pourriez-vous dire à votre correspondant de s'asseoir, s'il vous plait ? demanda alors le professeur. J'aimerais commencer mon cours.

- Heu oui oui monsieur. Je lui dis tout de suite, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son "correspondant" pour lui souffler en le tirant par la manche : Hé, Pi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Assieds-toi, t'attire l'attention là…

_Enfin il n'y a pas besoin que tu sois debout pour l'attirer, l'attention, mais bon…_ se dit-elle in petto.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'à part ses copines, personne d'autre ne l'avait reconnu (que ce soit dans la classe ou dans les couloirs), sinon elles allaient avoir une émeute à la cafétéria. Et la jeune fille ne voulait ça à aucun prix. Non seulement parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle et les filles jouent les services de sécurité (ni les unes ni les autres n'étaient taillées pour et ça ferait vraiment ridicule), mais aussi (et surtout) parce qu'étant donné que Yamapi était devenu réel dans SA chambre, elle estimait avoir un genre de droit de propriété sur lui.

- Gomen nasai, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure pour au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'il était vivant, avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête de t'excuser toutes les deux minutes, souffla-t-elle en retour, un peu gênée de lui parler après avoir pensé ça. Et tiens-toi tranquille.

Evidemment dis comme ça, ça faisait un peu bizarre, surtout que le chanteur/danseur/acteur (ne barrer aucune mention vu qu'il était tout ça à la fois) avait tout de même neuf ans de plus qu'elle. En gros, il était son sempai, elle était sa kohai… sauf qu'en l'occurrence, depuis le matin, elle avait l'impression totalement contraire. Et les petites moues et le ton qu'il prenait parfois, accentuaient encore cette sensation plutôt étrange. Elle avait plus le sentiment qu'il était de son devoir de le protéger tellement il semblait… heu… fragile, chou, perdu… enfin bref… Et ça aussi c'était plutôt singulier dans la mesure où elle avait toujours été persuadée que son premier geste serait de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser si un jour elle le voyait "en vrai". Or là… Wow, l'idée l'avait à peine effleurée. Ca devenait grave.

Ce fut le bruit d'une règle plaquée sur un bureau, qui sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées en la faisant violemment sursauter.

- Mademoiselle Sumire, répétez ce que je viens de dire ! exigea alors l'enseignant d'un ton sévère.

Evidemment, elle en était parfaitement incapable et garda donc le silence, ce qui amusa ses camarades.

- Je vois. Je pense que nous nous reverrons mercredi après-midi dans ce cas, lâcha encore l'éducateur.

- Hein ?

- Pour vos deux heures de colle, précisa-t-il avant de reprendre ses explications sur la leçon du jour.

Cette punition, qui tombait on ne peut plus mal (elle avait Yamapi chez elle quoi !), eût le don de la forcer à écouter le (long) reste du cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Déborah se rapprocha d'elle.

- J'avais bien vu que tu étais dans la lune et j'ai essayé de te prévenir discrètement que le prof te regardait, mais pas moyen d'attirer ton attention sans me faire prendre.

Sumire soupira.

- Ouais je me doute. Thanks Déb'.

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant que t'es collée mercredi ? demanda Salomé alors que les autres s'étaient rassemblées autour de leur amie sanctionnée.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Oh mais j'ai une excuse toute trouvée pour y échapper…

Et sur ces mots, elle coula un regard langoureux vers le japonais, qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Surtout lorsqu'elle harponna son bras des deux mains et posa la tête sur son épaule le plus naturellement du monde.

- Il m'est toooooooooootalement impossible de laisser mon « correspondant » tout seul, vous comprenez, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton théâtral qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux que prenaient parfois Shige et Tego. Le pauvre, il ne parle pas notre langue et serait coooooooomplètement perdu sans moi. (elle regarda ensuite le pauvre jeune homme tout gêné et ajouta dans sa langue) Ne, anata ? (tr : hein chéri ?)

Les filles ne comprirent pas ce que signifiaient les deux mots, mais ils firent rougir l'interlocuteur de Sumire et, prise de pitié, Sophie, la plus tendre du lot, tira son amie par le bras.

- Arrête, Sumi. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, mais tu l'embarrasse…

La jeune fille jeta alors un coup d'œil à son sempai/kohai, toujours écarlate… et fondit. Elle avait oublié que les japonais n'étaient pas spécialement tactiles. Oups…

- Désolé, Pi. Je voulais pas te gêner, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour. Bon, les filles, surveillez-le. Je vais à la salle des profs régler cette histoire de colle.

Et sur ces mots, Sumire disparut dans une pirouette, laissant la star seul avec sa bande. D'ailleurs, le chanteur n'était pas du tout à l'aise parmi elles. Vivre en permanence entouré de garçons n'aidait pas à se sociabiliser avec les filles. Surtout quand elles n'étaient pas japonaises. Il avouait être dérouté par certaines de leurs réactions et en fait, étant donné la manière dont elles le dévoraient des yeux sans retenue depuis que Sumire s'était absentée, il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Elles ressemblaient à des fauves prêts à sauter sur leur proie : lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir sa bande à lui. Koya, Shige, Tego et Massu lui manquaient encore plus en cet instant où il se sentait vraiment seul et pas en sécurité pour deux yens. C'était Massu qui lui manquait le plus d'ailleurs. Son Massu…

_Ah tu deviens parano mon pauvre Pi,_ se dit-il pour se donner du courage. _Ce ne sont que des adolescentes et, hormis Sumire, aucune ne t'a touché ni même n'a poussé le moindre cri d'hystérie._

N'empêche qu'il espérait que Sumire revienne vite.

Celle-ci refit son apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était littéralement entouré par les cinq filles et ne savait comment s'en débarrasser.

- Ah bah ça va ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade d'un ton acide. Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! Bravo la confiance les filles ! Vraiment j'apprécie !

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille fonça vers eux d'un pas conquérant, fendit la "foule" de ses amies stupéfaites par un retour plus rapide qu'elles ne pensaient et extirpa de leurs griffes un Yamapi plus que soulagé. Erreur. Grosse erreur, car ce fut lui qu'elle tança vertement.

- Et toi, espèce de baka, pourquoi tu réagis pas ? Bon sang, Pi, t'es un mec, t'as vingt-cinq ans et t'es même pas capable de te défendre contre des filles de seize ans qui font cinquante kilos toutes mouillées !

Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, le japonais baissa la tête, pas très fier de lui. Elle avait raison. Les autres se seraient moqués de lui s'ils avaient vu la scène. Obligé de compter sur une ado de seize ans pour se "défendre" contre cinq autres…

Et en même temps… il était stupéfait de voir d'elle une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsqu'il n'était qu'un poster sur le mur de sa chambre : la Sumire leader, que les autres suivaient aveuglément et dont elles respectaient les coups de gueule et décisions. Et ça l'amusait, dans la mesure où lui aussi était le leader d'un groupe de six. Sauf que les autres avaient la fâcheuse tendance à contredire systématiquement tout ce qu'il disait (même son Massu adoré). Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces filles.

- Pffff je peux même pas te laisser seul dix minutes. C'est grave quand même, râla encore sa "propriétaire".

- Go… commença-t-il, dépité.

- Gomen nasai, oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement, avant de s'adresser aux autres : Bon, allez on va à la cafèt', j'ai la dalle.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit devant sans attendre personne. Le reste du groupe la suivit à distance prudente et Yamapi leur emboîta le pas la tête basse comme un enfant qui vient de se faire réprimander par sa mère ou sa grande sœur… alors qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui. Il n'en était pas très fier.

Sans un mot, devant un Pi médusé, les filles firent la queue pour récupérer un plateau, qu'elles remplirent de mets aussi divers qu'inconnus pour lui. Lorsque ce fut son tour, la star se trouva rempli de confusion et, ne connaissant rien de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, prit une assiette au hasard. Ca allait être la première fois qu'il allait se servir de couverts au lieu de baguettes. Se sentant soudain la cible de beaucoup (trop) de regards, il se hâta de rejoindre la table des filles, qui furent rejointe par une jeune fille asiatique (mais pas japonaise) dont les longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à la taille et resta debout près d'elles.

- Salut Yun-Hee, lui dit Déborah, le renseignant par la même occasion sur l'origine coréenne de la nouvelle venue.

- Je dérange pas au moins ? demanda l'arrivante.

- Non, répondit Salomé, mais qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- La curiosité en fait. Il est mignon votre copain mais d'où il vient ? Je l'ai jamais vu.

Comme Pi rougissait sous le compliment, ce fut Sophie qui la renseigna.

- C'est le… correspondant japonais de Sumi, dit-elle, pas très sûre des mensonges qu'elle racontait. Il est arrivé… hier.

- Ah ouais ? Cool ! s'exclama Yun-Hee sans paraître remarquer ses hésitations, avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui poser quelques questions en japonais.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par son aisance en la matière, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Sumire. Sa réaction fit rire la jeune fille.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit-elle en français, je prends les mêmes cours de japonais que Sumire, c'est tout. T'es marrant. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Yama… commença-t-il, étonné de ne pas avoir été reconnu (il avait tellement l'habitude), avant d'être brusquement interrompu par sa "propriétaire".

- Yamagushi ! s'exclama-t-elle très vite en modifiant le patronyme. Il s'appelle Tomohiro Yamagushi !

Surpris qu'elle ait changé son nom même si elle avait gardé le début, il regarda la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air d'incompréhension tout à fait craquant, ce qui tira aux cinq filles un nouveau soupir extasié, puis sursauta en retenant un petit « itai ! » de douleur, car elle venait de lui pincer le bras gauche sans douceur.

- Anoooo… Oui c'est ça… confirma-t-il sans conviction en se frottant discrètement le bras.

_Je savais bien que les filles étaient des brutes…_ pensa-t-il. _Massu au secours, je suis martyrisé !_

- Yoroshiku (tr : ravie), Tomohiro, lui dit alors Yun-Hee en souriant, avant de s'adresser aux autres occupants de la table : Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps… Jaa.

Et sur ces mots, elle adressa un signe de la main au japonais et s'éloigna en interpellant un garçon à la peau noire un peu plus loin.

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence dans lequel on sentait de la tension. Un coup d'œil à sa voisine de gauche dont la mâchoire était crispée, apprit à Pi qu'elle était en colère. Contre lui ? Sûrement. Visiblement, il multipliait les bêtises depuis le matin. Embarrassé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida de goûter la nourriture placée dans son assiette (déjà rien que le concept de l'assiette était étrange. Lui, il mangeait dans un bol). Prudemment, il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et mâcha. Bon, ce n'était pas mauvais, mais de là à identifier ce qu'il mangeait…

- Anoooo… qu'est ce que c'est ? finit-il par demander après quelques fourchetées.

- Du poulet au curry, répondit Judith, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Ou du moins, ils veulent nous faire croire que s'en est, mais on pense qu'ils ont pas vu de poulet depuis longtemps pour dire ça…

L'explication remplit encore davantage la star de confusion, car il trouvait le petit discours de la jeune fille plutôt obscur. Pourtant, il ne fit pas de commentaire et termina son assiette, osant seulement jeter de petits coups d'œil à Sumire agacée, en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit si fâchée.

A la fin du repas, le petit groupe se leva pour aller déposer les plateaux vides sur une desserte à roulette prévue à cet effet et rejoignit l'extérieur. Une fois là, Sumire empoigna Yamapi par la main et le tira après elle, si vite qu'il serait tombé s'il n'était pas si bien entraîné.

- T'es pas dingue, non ? explosa-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment à l'écart, en foudroyant le pauvre chanteur du regard. T'as failli donner ton vrai nom ! Tu tiens à avoir une émeute ou quoi ?

Pi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit immédiatement :

- Moi j'y tiens pas ! Jouer les gardes du corps alors que je suis taillée comme une crevette, très peu pour moi ! Bon sang, tu peux pas réfléchir deux minutes, non ? T'es sensé être très intelligent, Pi, alors prouve-le, bordel ! Je peux pas passer mon temps à surveiller ce que tu dis ou fais, t'es plus un gamin !

Stupéfaites par cette soudaine explosion, les filles la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds sans tout d'abord savoir comment réagir, puis Déborah s'approcha de Sumire, la prit à son tour par la main et l'entraîna plus loin.

- Hé Sumi, zen. Qu'est ce qui te prend de lui hurler dessus comme ça ? Regarde la tête qu'il fait. Tu l'as dis, c'est pas un gosse, alors lâche-le deux minutes.

- Mais quand je le lâche, il fait que des conneries ! se défendit l'accusée.

- Summimasen… murmura-t-il alors d'un ton trop mignon, qui fit fondre les autres filles, tout en baissant la tête.

- Non mais regarde-le enfin.

- Je fais que ça, répliqua sèchement Sumire.

- Non. Ou alors c'est que t'as pas réalisé à qui tu parle, appuya Déborah fermement. C'est pas n'importe qui, Sumi, c'est YAMAPI. Ton idole. Alors à quoi tu joue de le brutaliser comme ça ? Tu vas finir par le traumatiser.

- Bah s'il se traumatise pour ça, c'est une cho…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que son amie avait posé la paume sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu ne pense pas et que tu regrettera quand tu seras calmée.

Déborah retira sa main et Sumire soupira. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état alors que, en effet, c'était de Yamapi qu'il s'agissait. Et elle adorait Yamapi. Elle l'idolâtrait même. Alors pourquoi s'énervait-elle contre lui à ce point ?

Se détournant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au japonais, qui arborait un air malheureux comme les pierres et elle fondit. Raaaah comment c'était possible d'être aussi chou ? Et comment pouvait-elle se mettre en colère contre un visage pareil ? Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se retrouvait coupé de son pays, de son groupe, de ses coutumes et balancé dans un pays inconnu, avec un mode de vie qui l'était tout autant. Elle devait être plus tolérante, plus patiente et surtout… ben c'était Yamapi quoi. Elle avait Yamapi avec elle, pour elle. Elle avait une chance folle qu'elle devait saisir au lieu de le rabrouer sans cesse.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Pi… commença-t-elle en levant la main dans l'intention de la poser sur son épaule.

Mais à ce moment-là, le jeune homme eût une réaction tout à fait inattendue et disproportionnée : il leva le bras devant son visage en fermant très fort les yeux.

Cela stupéfia tellement Sumire, qu'elle laissa retomber le sien et le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? On aurait dit qu'il… se protégeait de coups. Wow… C'était quoi ce bad trip ?


	3. Des révélations choquantes

**Chapitre 3**

**Des révélations choquantes**

- Heu… Pi, relax, je vais pas te frapper. Je venais m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus, dit-elle doucement, commençant à suspecter des trucs pas très catholiques sans savoir bien quoi.

En l'entendant parler si gentiment, la star se détendit et baissa lentement son bras, ce qui alerta davantage la jeune fille. Il devait VRAIMENT y avoir un problème. Elle ne savait pas lequel, mais elle devait le découvrir, parce qu'il réagissait comme un enfant battu. Alors qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans.

Sumire le prit gentiment par la main et l'entraîna plus loin, avant de le faire asseoir sur un banc. Là, elle s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. A cet instant, elle ne voyait plus son idole, mais l'homme qui avait manifestement un gros souci.

- Hé, Pi, daijobu ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en posant les mains sur les genoux de son interlocuteur pour se stabiliser.

Le japonais resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard encore plein d'effroi, puis finit par hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

- Ecoute… ta réaction n'a échappé à personne, reprit la jeune fille sur le même ton doux pour ne pas l'effaroucher car elle avait compris à quel point il était fragile. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Quelqu'un te fait du mal ?

- C'est… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Non, si j'en parlais, il deviendrait encore plus violent. Il me fait peur…

- Il ? Qui ça il ? demanda encore l'adolescente, vraiment inquiète de constater que ce qu'elle avait seulement supposé se confirmait.

- Lui… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Qui est-ce, Pi ? Un membre du groupe ? Un membre d'un autre groupe ? Monsieur Johnny ? Qui ?

Il murmura alors quelque chose, mais si bas que même en ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle ne l'entendit pas. Alors, doucement, Sumire passa une main sous le menton de son interlocuteur et l'obligea à relever la tête vers elle.

- Qui ? souffla-t-elle encore.

Ryo…

A l'évocation de ce nom, surtout dans cette circonstance précise, tout s'effaça autour de Sumire hormis la présence de Pi devant ses yeux, le monde sembla s'écrouler et il lui sembla basculer dans la troisième dimension. Ryo… Ryo Nishikido, qu'elle adorait lui aussi, était un enfoiré. Un salaud qui battait Yamapi… C'était impossible. C'était un cauchemar. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Sauf que là, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était question. La jeune fille désespèrerait plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Pi, qui semblait soudain au trente-sixième dessous.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, en essayant de cacher de son mieux son extrême déception. Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

Dans aucun magazine ni aucun site il n'était fait mention d'une quelconque animosité entre eux deux. Il y avait des heurts, bien sûr, mais c'était normal dans un groupe. Elle-même s'engueulait fréquemment avec les filles. Mais au point de se taper dessus… non. Sumire n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ryo, qui semblait pourtant si sérieux et sage, s'en prenait à l'adorable Yamapi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est jaloux… murmura le jeune homme.

L'emploi du terme surprit la jeune fille. Jaloux de quoi ? Ryo aussi avait une voix à tomber par terre et physiquement, il n'avait rien à envier à son collègue. Alors elle voyait mal de quoi celui-ci pouvait bien être jaloux.

- Jaloux de quoi ? questionna-t-elle encore.

- De ma… relation avec Massu, avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, Sumire fut carrément stupéfaite et haussa les souricls. Quand il disait "relation"… il entendait bien "relation amicale", ne ?

Le japonais dût sentir la confusion de sa jeune interlocutrice, car il précisa de lui-même, avec un léger sourire teinté de tendresse :

- Massu et moi nous aimons.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ? C'était le cri que la jeune fille eut envie de pousser en entendant cette nouvelle. Un coup de poêle en fonte sur la tête ne l'aurait pas davantage sonnée et elle resta toute hébétée à le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Son idole était… gay ? C'était…

- Tu es choquée ? remarqua-t-il d'un ton contrit. Gomen nasai, je ne voulais pas… Je pensais que tu saisirais mieux si je t'expliquais mais tu es peut-être trop jeune pour compr…

- N… Non, c'est pas ça... bafouilla-t-elle pour le couper et qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées à son sujet. Enfin… si mais ce n'est… heu… (elle s'interrompit, inspira et reprit plus calmement) Ca… dure depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire… Les autres sont au courant pour vous deux ?

Décidément, ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup et elle avait un peu de mal à surnager dans cet océan de news (ah ah le jeu de mots… hum pardon…), tout en gardant la tête hors de l'eau.

- Oh oui, répondit-il dans un délicieux petit sourire. Nous ne nous cachons pas, tu sais.

- Et les fans ?

- Non, elles ne savent rien et ne doivent jamais rien savoir. Notre image doit être préservée, tu comprends. Note bien que ni lui ni moi n'avons honte de ce que nous éprouvons, mais c'est la politique de la Johnny's.

_C'est dur d'être une Idol,_ se dit alors Sumire malgré le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Et en… ce qui concerne Ryo… ?

Yamapi la regarda, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Elle semblait déjà sidérée par ses révélations et elle était si jeune… Avait-il le droit de la mêler à tout ça ? Non, probablement pas. Mais en même temps, elle lui avait parlé avec tant de gentillesse, elle semblait tellement désireuse de l'aider… et il avait tellement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un…

- Ryo… Il… Il ne l'a jamais dit explicitement, mais je crois que Ryo est… amoureux de moi et qu'il m'en veut de me consacrer à Massu. Alors il me le fait payer comme ça.

Et hop, troisième coup de gourdin sur le crâne. Ca commençait à faire VRAIMENT beaucoup de découvertes pour une seule journée là… On pouvait peut-être en garder un peu pour les jours suivants, ne ?

- Mais… les autres… Ils ne disent rien ? Massu…

- Oh Ryo s'arrange toujours pour agir quand les autres ne sont pas là…

Un lâche en plus… mais pas idiot. Il savait que Koya, Shige et surtout Massu, interviendraient immédiatement s'il commençait à le frapper devant eux.

- Et tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? Même pas à Massu ?

Il secoua la tête, de nouveau effrayé. D'accord, donc Nishikido étaient vraiment une terreur. Pire que la pire petite frappe de banlieue… Tous ses rêves s'écroulaient les uns après les autres.

- J'aurais trop peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui… expliqua-t-il. Massu tient tellement à moi qu'il serait capable de vouloir lui casser la figure… alors qu'il n'en a pas les moyens. Il est fragile, tu sais.

Ouh la la, non… Elle CROYAIT savoir, mais comme elle tombait des nues à chacune des phrases qu'il prononçait, elle s'apercevait qu'en fait, elle ne savait rien du tout. Mais vraiment rien de rien.

Un léger toussotement se fit alors entendre à côté d'eux, brisant la complicité qui s'était installée entre les deux jeunes gens et les faisant sursauter.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, commença Sophie, mais Sumi, si tu veux mettre au point ton fameux plan, je te signale qu'il ne reste que vingt minutes de pause déjeuner.

- Kuso ! (tr : merde !) jura la jeune fille qui, toute à sa conversation avec Pi, n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Comme si tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne suffisait pas, elle devait aussi régler le problème du séjour de Yamapi chez elle. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles jamais simples ? Bon… prendre les problèmes un par un. D'abord, trouver un baratin pour ses parents. Ensuite, aviser pour le "problème Ryo".

Comme Sophie faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres, Sumire se redressa en grimaçant. Elle était restée si longtemps accroupie devant lui, qu'elle était ankylosée.

- Daijobu desu ka ? (tr : est-ce que tout va bien ?) demanda Pi, inquiet de la voir grimacer.

- Hai (tr : oui). Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste les muscles raides parce que je n'ai pas bougé depuis plus d'une demie heure. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Aujourd'hui, je finis les cours à quinze heures avec deux heures de sport. Ca va aller pour le reste de la journée ?

- Hai, fit-il à son tour dans un petit sourire craquant. Du sport, c'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin pour me changer les idées. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Sumire-chan. Ca fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Do itoshimashite (tr : je t'en prie), répondit-elle en se promettant de ne pas en rester là avec cette sordide histoire. Viens.

Et sur ces mots, elle prit à nouveau sa main et l'entraîna vers le petit groupe. Elle regarda les cinq filles et Pi comme un général inspecte ses troupes avant la bataille, puis déclara :

- Bon, le but est de faire accepter à mes parents le fait que Pi habite chez moi pour un temps indéfini, d'accord ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, sauf le principal intéressé, qui estimait qu'il était impoli de sa part de participer à une discussion qui le concernait en premier lieu.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée lumineuse ?

Les filles se regardèrent, puis Déborah prit la parole :

- Il est pourtant évident, le plan. Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu te pose encore la question, puisque c'est toi qui as eu l'idée.

- Eeeeeh ? Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, idiote. Sous quel terme tu le présente aux profs depuis ce matin, hein ?

Sur le coup, Sumire ne comprit pas du tout de quoi parlait son amie, puis, soudain, elle eut l'illumination.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute contente. J'aurais du y penser !

- Bah oui, je me tue à te le dire, fit alors Déborah, fataliste, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Anooooooo… L'une de vous peut m'expliquer ? Je ne suis pas certain de tout saisir… intervint alors la voix sensuelle du japonais.

Toutes se tournèrent vers lui, une expression d'adoration sur le visage. Sumire comprise bien qu'elle sache à présent que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas (Yamapi gay et en couple avec Massu, ça elle ne s'en remettait pas). En plus, ce qui était parfaitement stupide, c'est qu'elle adorait l'entendre dire ce fameux « anoooooo » et trouvait ça trop mignon, alors que ça l'agaçait profondément quand elle entendait quelqu'un dire « heuuuuu » en français. Débile. Totalement débile. Elle était irrécupérable.

- Tu te souviens du mot que j'ai utilisé ce matin ? En partant de la maison, j'ai dis « on dira que tu es mon correspondant japonais ».

- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était un correspondant mais comme j'étais en retard, je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je vais le faire maintenant. Un correspondant, c'est une personne, souvent d'un pays différent du nôtre, avec qui on a des relations amicales qui s'expriment par écrit ou par oral, expliqua-t-elle en ayant l'impression d'être une copine du Petit Larousse.

- Aaaaaah Wakata ! (tr : j'ai compris !) s'exclama-t-il alors en souriant. Donc, tu vas me présenter comme ton correspondant, ne ?

- Hai, acquiesça à son tour Sumire en hochant la tête. C'est ce que je fais depuis ce matin en fait, mais c'est ça. Comme je prends des cours de japonais, mes parents et mon frère ne soupçonneront rien de bizarre. Et quoi de plus normal, donc, que d'accueillir mon correspondant japonais pendant son séjour en France ? C'est le plan parfait, ne TomoHIRO ?

La façon dont elle appuya sur la fin du prénom, fit comprendre à la star qu'il s'agirait désormais de son nom.

- Ore no namae wa Tamagushi Tomohiro des, ne ? (tr : mon nom est Tamagushi Tomohiro, hein ?)

- So desu ne (tr : c'est ça), répondit-elle. Disons que ma famille connait ton vrai nom parce que je parle sans arrêt de toi, alors ça paraitrait louche. Comme ça au moins, personne ne soupçonnera rien. Oh et désolée pour le nom de famille bidon. J'ai lancé ça pour détourner l'attention de Yun-Hee, mais je viens de me rendre compte que « Tamagushi » ressemble à « tamagochi »… Gomen.

- Betsuni (tr : c'est rien), répondit-il alors en se retenant manifestement de rire.

- Dites, ça vous ennuierait de parler entièrement en français ? On comprend pas le japonais, nous, intervint alors Déborah d'un ton boudeur.

- Sorry Déb', s'excusa alors Sumire, avant de sortir son portable pour regarder l'heure. Bon, faut y aller. Oh ! Kuso ! Tomohiro n'a pas de tenue de sport ! (elle ajouta plus bas) Prenez l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça dès maintenant sinon l'une de vous fera forcément une gaffe à un moment donné.

- Je vais appeler Gaëtan, décréta alors Judith. Je crois qu'il a toujours un pantalon de rechange dans son casier.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille blonde sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro de son petit ami et entreprit d'expliquer la situation à son interlocuteur, en parlant à une telle vitesse que, même s'il l'avait voulu, Yamapi aurait été incapable d'en comprendre un traitre mot. Après quelques instants, elle raccrocha, déclara que c'était arrangé et que ledit Gaëtan attendrait "Tomohiro" devant le vestiaire des garçons.

Le petit groupe traversa donc un petit parc, puis pénétra dans un gymnase vieillissant, dont les murs de crépi blanc avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur fraîcheur et étaient autant la proie des lézarde, que de la mousse. Ils passèrent le vestibule, puis longèrent un terrain de basket dont les contours étaient tracés sur un vieux linoléum vert. Là, tous s'immobilisèrent devant un jeune homme à l'opulente crinière rousse.

- C'est le vestiaire des garçons, indiqua Sumire à Yamapi. Gaëtan va prendre le relai à partir d'ici. Ecoute-le bien.

Puis, voyant que le japonais avait blêmi en comprenant qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec un inconnu, elle lui prit la main et la tapota avec sa paume droite.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui souffla-t-elle de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende. Gaëtan est très gentil. Tu ne crains rien. On se retrouve sur le terrain dans quelques minutes.

Il hocha bravement la tête et, après un dernier regard à sa "propriétaire", emboîta le pas au jeune homme qui demandait à "Tomohiro" de le suivre. Pendant que les filles se rendaient dans leur vestiaire, Sophie s'inquiéta.

- Ca va aller pour lui ? Il avait pas l'air rassuré quand même…

- Ouais, ça ira… répondit Sumire tout en songeant qu'il le faudrait bien de toute façon.

- Il a quand même pas l'air très débrouillard ton Yamap… commença Déborah avant d'être interrompue par un « chut ! » impérieux de Sumire et de se corriger. Ton Tomohiro je veux dire.

_Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai appris, ma pauvre… tes cheveux se dresseraient sur ta tête. Alors tu m'étonne qu'il est pas débrouillard après ça… Il doit flipper de voir débarquer bad Ryo au moindre bruit inhabituel dans son entourage…_ pensa la jeune fille.

- Faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'adapter, rétorqua-t-elle en déposant sur un banc son sac de sport qu'elle ouvrit.

La déclaration fit s'esclaffer la bande.

- Bah quoi ?

- Venant de celle qui l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri tout à l'heure, c'est un peu fort de café, répliqua Déborah, mi figue-mi raisin.

- Urusai ! (tr : la ferme !) s'exclama alors Sumire en riant, avant de lui à la figure le haut de survêtement qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac.

Le changement de tenue des filles se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si, en ce qui concernait Sumire, celle-ci n'était pas vraiment sincère, car elle s'inquiétait toujours du "problème Ryo".

Toutes les filles émergèrent sur le terrain en même temps que les garçons… et le petit groupe de copines manqua s'étrangler en constatant que Pi était vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'un pantalon de jogging bleu et de baskets.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu… souffla Déborah, pétrifiée d'admiration, les yeux rivés sur les abdominaux en tablette de chocolat et les pectoraux musclés du chanteur.

A le voir comme ça, il était absolument évident qu'il n'avait PAS seize ans. A seize ans, les mecs étaient des échalas gringalets et dégingandés. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Gaëtan pour s'en persuader. Non, personne ne pourrait croire qu'ils avaient le même âge. C'était presque grotesque de l'imaginer.

- P… Pourquoi il a pas de t-shirt ? questionna enfin Judith, elle aussi envoûtée par la vision enchanteresse, bien que son petit ami soit face à elle.

Gaëtan haussa les épaules.

- Bah j'en avais pas d'autre à lui passer et il a dit qu'il voulait pas salir le sien. Enfin je crois. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le comprendre étant donné son fort accent. Enfin voilà, je vous le laisse les filles, moi j'ai fais ma part de boulot.

A ces mots, Déborah, Sophie, Salomé et Judith se regardèrent, réalisant la même chose au même moment : Yamapi allait donc passer les deux heures à courir avec elles, torse nu. Gloups… C'était à la fois excitant, troublant et embarrassant. Seule Sumire, l'ayant vu complètement nu le matin même, ne manifesta pas d'ébahissement admiratif, bien qu'à l'intérieur elle soit infiniment troublée elle aussi.

- Sumire ! l'interpella alors le professeur.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Tu as expliqué à ton correspondant le but de la séance d'aujourd'hui ?

- Pas encore, monsieur. J'allais le faire.

L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, hocha la tête.

- Alors fais vite, que nous puissions commencer.

- Toi tu vas rien commencer du tout, que je sache, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en s'approchant de Pi. C'est pas toi qui va courir, c'est nous, espèce de feignasse…

_Reste concentrée, Sumi…. Arrête de le mater et reste concentrée,_ se dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant le japonais, qui semblait soulagé de la retrouver.

- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé, je te l'avais dis, lui murmura-t-elle, avant d'ajouter plus haut en se concentrant très fort sur son beau visage pour éviter à son regard de dériver vers son buste parfait : Bon alors Tomohiro, aujourd'hui on fait de la course d'endurance. Donc le but, c'est de courir le plus longtemps possible, pas de battre des records de vitesse. OK ?

- Wakata, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Alors c'est bon, conclut-elle, avant d'ajouter plus bas, seulement à son intention : Ne fais pas de zèle. Tu es sensé avoir le même âge que nous et aucun mec ici n'est un athlète.

- Wakata, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

- C'est bon, monsieur ! s'exclama alors Sumire à l'intention de l'enseignant en haussant la voix, avant d'aller se placer sur la ligne de départ avec les autres.

Elle allait voir courir Yamapi… C'était vraiment une histoire de dingue.

Le départ fut bientôt donné et tous les adolescents se mirent à courir. Bien sûr, il y eut des petits malins qui cherchèrent à faire les fanfarons devant les filles en partant immédiatement à fond de train et qui durent s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés, ce qui leur valut des réprimandes de la part de professeur. Quant à la majeure partie des filles, elles discutaient tellement qu'elles n'avaient plus assez de souffle pour courir. Pourtant, la petite bande, qui trottinait en rang serré, restait silencieuse. Et ce pour une bonne raison : toutes avaient les yeux rivés sur le torse et les bras musclés, à présent luisants de sueur, de Yamapi, qui courait au milieu d'elles. Mais le jeune homme, qui souhaitait oublier les mauvais souvenirs évoqués plus tôt, était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne s'aperçut de rien.

Lorsque le professeur siffla la fin du temps réglementaire, les filles ne savaient pas si elles en étaient contentes ou déçues, mais une chose était sûre : elles étaient fatiguées. Se pliant en deux, Sumire posa les mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Yamapi, qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça.

C'est un alien ou quoi ? On vient de courir deux heures et il a même pas l'air fat…

Elle interrompit là sa réflexion intérieure, car elle venait de percuter qu'il était entièrement recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, qui collait des mèches à son front. Pour la seconde fois depuis le matin, son cerveau beugua et un filet de sang coula de sa narine gauche.

Un coup de coude de Déborah lui signala que quelque chose était normal.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

- Tu saigne du nez, ma vieille… répondit son amie sur le même ton.

Eeeeeeeeeeeh ? Aussitôt, elle porta la main à son nez et la ramena légèrement ensanglantée. Rapidement, elle essuya l'hémoglobine avec la manche de son survêtement, puis s'obligea à détourner les yeux du délicieux spectacle.

_OK, on se calme… Ok, il est over canon, foutu comme un dieu et… mais il est GAYYYYYYYY ! _se dit-elle pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs… ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout.

Le signal du départ ver les vestiaires fut un soulagement pour la jeune fille qui, ainsi, n'aurait plus le trop désirable Yamapi sous les yeux. Ce mec était une tentation perpétuelle. Surtout dans cet état. Ca aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi… C'était quoi l'expression qu'elle détestait déjà ? Ah oui "bombe sexuelle". Ben en l'occurrence, ça s'appliquait parfaitement au japonais. C'était difficile de rester rationnelle en restant dans sa proximité immédiate. Et pourtant elle allait devoir se rafraîchir les idées assez vite si elle voulait être convaincante pour ses parents et surtout… pour chercher comment résoudre l" problème Ryo".


	4. Shopping

**Chapitre 4**

**Shopping**

Sur le chemin du retour, tandis que Pi sifflotait joyeusement, Sumire resta silencieuse. Tous deux avaient vite quitté les filles car elle devait installer le japonais dans la chambre d'ami. Soudain, quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- KUSO ! jura-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

Entendre sa "propriétaire" parler sa langue stupéfiait toujours le chanteur, mais l'entendre jurer à haute voix l'étonna plus encore.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il prudemment en rebroussant chemin vers elle.

- Plutôt ouais. C'est bien joli de dire que tu es mon correspondant, mais si tu débarque sans aucun bagage, ça va faire plus que louche.

Ah… Oui en effet, lui non plus n'avait pas pensé à ça, tout comme il avait laissé passer la journée sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Les "détails" comme "où dormir ?", "comment m'habiller ?" et "quoi manger ?" lui étaient passés au dessus de la tête. Pourtant ils étaient très importants. Il se demandait bien comment résoudre ce problème, d'autant que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient ceux du frère de Sumire et que celui-ci s'apercevrait certainement immédiatement qu'il les portait. La situation allait être gênante…

- Comment on va faire ? questionna-t-il alors, anxieux.

- Attend, je réfléchis.

L'expression "se creuser la tête" aurait même été plus appropriée à ce qui se passait pour la jeune fille. Un vrai casse-tête. Finalement, le plan qui semblait si parfait peu auparavant, se révélait avoir une faille conséquente, qu'elle ne voyait pas trop comment résoudre. Comment cet aspect du plan avait-il pu lui échapper ?

- Raaaaaaah c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! s'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même en se frottant les cheveux.

_Bon, ça sert à rien de s'énerver. Fais comme tu fais d'habitude Sumi. Réfléchis calmement…_ se dit-elle.

Mais c'était relativement difficile, car l'image de son compagnon en mode "bombe sexuelle" paraissait gravée sur sa rétine. Puis soudain, elle eut l'illumianation et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Pi ! Tu as une carte bleue ?

- Anoooo… "carte… bleue" ? répéta la star qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Arg… Evidemment il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire et le mot adéquat en japonais ne lui revenait pas. Raaaah pourquoi sa mémoire lui faisait-elle défaut dans un moment pareil, alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ?

- Oui, tu sais le rectangle en plastique dont on se sert pour payer dans les magasins, expliqua-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Bon sang, elle s'était pourtant trouvé un moyen mnémotechnique infaillible pour ne pas oublier ce mot… Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle plus de rien ? C'était rageant ! D'autant que son explication sembla plonger Yamapi dans encore plus de confusion. Raaaaah… C'était pas possible…

Creuse-toi la tête, Sumi… yavait une histoire de présent, de cadeau… cadeau… CADEAU !

Soudain, une nouvelle illumination.

- Kâdo ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en posant une main sur son bras. Tu en as une ?

Le jeune homme sembla un instant décontenancé, puis répondit :

- Oui bien sûr. Nande ? (tr : pourquoi ?)

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, le temps presse ! Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau en l'attrapant par la main avant de se mettre à courir en le tirant après elle.

_Je passe mon temps à courir ou à marcher très vite depuis ce matin… Décidément, cette fille ne tient pas en place,_ remarqua-t-il. _Et en plus elle dit des choses plutôt bizarres, qu'elle explique seulement des heures plus tard…_

Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le premier bus qui passait en direction du centre commercial et la jeune fille le guida jusqu'à un siège vers le fond du véhicule. Là, elle expliqua à mi-voix :

- On va faire du shopping. Parce que si tu es sensé arriver directement du Japon, il te faut une valise remplie et en plus, comme tu vas rester un temps indéfini, il te faut bien des vêtements pour te changer.

- Aaaaaah Wakata, fit-il en hochant la tête.

La jeune fille redevint silencieuse et se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle allait faire les boutiques avec Yamapi. C'était vraiment dingue. Enfin pas plus que de l'avoir vu courir, en sueur, en sport... Elle ne se remettrait jamais de cette vision. Elle était sûre que n'importe quelle fan aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, mais elle n'aurait cédé la sienne à personne et pas pour tout l'or du monde.

De son côté, Pi, lui, avait presque le nez collé à la fenêtre du bus et observait le "paysage" qui défilait sous ses yeux d'un air d'enfant émerveillé.

C'est en entendant des soupires d'extase, que Sumire sortit de ses songes et remarqua un quatuor de filles en train de dévorer le chanteur des yeux. Elle les foudroya du regard genre "qu'est ce qui vous prend, gourdasses ? circulez ya rien à voir" et remarqua alors l'air rêveur qu'arborait son compagnon. Ok, là elle comprenait mieux la réaction. Il n'était donc pas conscient qu'à faire des têtes pareilles, il allait créer une émeute ? Etre à ce point inconscient de sa propre sensualité, elle trouvait ça juste hallucinant. Surtout lui, quoi. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés…

- Tomohiro, on descend ! dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur le prénom pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

Le prénom, auquel il n'était pas encore habitué, le fit légèrement sursauter, mais il se reprit bien vite et emboîta le pas de la jeune fille.

- Dis, Sumire-chan… j'aimerais bien que tu prononce mon prénom pour une fois, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de la galerie commerciale et se tourna vers lui en le fixant, les yeux ronds.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Je fais que ça.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Quand tu t'adresse à moi, c'est par mon surnom ou par mon prénom d'emprunt. Ca me manque qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom. Seul Massu le fait…

- Eeeeeeeee ? Tu veux dire… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de secouer la tête en ajoutant, encore plus bas : Pas ici, t'es fou. Imagine qu'il y ait des fans et qu'on te reconnaisse. On serait bien avancés. Je peux pas faire garde du corps moi…

Le jeune homme soupira alors d'un air si triste, que le cœur de Sumire fondit.

- Allez viens… Yamashita… murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade simplement en prononçant ce nom, avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner vers une boutique.

Faible. Elle était trèèèèèèès faible devant lui. Mais comment résister à ces yeux de chat potté et à cette voix pleine de chagrin ? Impossible. Surtout que maintenant, il arborait la mine ravie d'un gosse à qui ont vient d'offrir une sucrerie.

Elle avait besoin d'une bonne gifle pour se remettre les idées à l'endroit. Là elle devenait gâteuse et elle avait besoin de toute son attention pour faire les choses correctement avec lui.

S'engouffrant chez Celio, je filais rapidement entre les rayons et le laissais devant le présentoir des chemises.

- Allez dépêche-toi de choisir des affaires, lui dit-elle.

- Ano, mais… je ne sais pas comment fonctionne votre système moi… objecta-t-il.

- Heu…

Elle le regarda avec attention de la tête aux pieds, en tentant de se convaincre que c'était pour être sûre de sa taille et qu'elle n'était pas du tout en train de le mater.

- Heu… du S devrait faire l'affaire je pense, déclara-t-elle en espérant ne pas se tromper. Cherche ça sur les étiquettes des vêtements. Je vais t'aider.

A deux, ils finirent par sélectionner un tas de vêtements relativement conséquent et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabine.

- Essaye-en quelques unes pour voir, dit la jeune fille.

- Hum, fit-il en hochant la tête, avant de refermer le rideau.

La star le rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, revêtu d'un pantalon à la bonne taille, mais d'une chemise bien trop serrée, qui ne laissait rien à imaginer de son buste musclé. Gloups…

- Heu… C'est un peu…

C'est alors que la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. "Weeeek" de News. Pas très difficile de deviner à qui appartenait le portable en question du coup.

- Tu devrais décrocher, lui conseilla le jeune homme en désignant son sac d'un signe du menton.

Raaaaaah qui était l'enquiquineur ? C'était pas le moment. Sumire fouilla dans son sac et eut des difficultés à l'en sortir sans laisser tomber le tas d'affaires qu'elle tenait. "Déb'" annonçait le numéro enregistré. Elle choisissait bien son moment…

- Ouais Déb', fit la jeune fille en décrochant comme elle pouvait (heureusement qu'elle avait un tactile et pas un clapet). Tu tombe pas très bien là, tu s… Hein ?… Hein ?… HEIN ? T'es sérieuse là ?… Nan mais c'est p… Ouais ok, calmes-toi, on arrive… Empêche-le de sortir à tout prix ok ?… Ouais je sais. T'inquiète on arrive.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle était si pâle, que Yamapi s'alarma.

- Sumire-chan ? Daijobu desu ka ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Heu… avant de te répondre, on va vite fait payer quelques fringues et ensuite je te le dirais.

En fait, vu l'importance de la nouvelle, ils n'avaient même pas le temps de prendre des trucs à sa taille, aussi attrapa-t-elle un peu n'importe quoi en taille M et le pressa-t-elle vers la caisse. Heureusement, la carte bancaire du japonais fonctionna sans problème. Elle empoigna les sacs et se précipita vers l'extérieur à une telle vitesse qu'elle dut pulvériser le record du lycée et manqua laisser Pi sur place.

Une fois à l'extérieur, celui-ci l'arrêta du bras.

- Tu m'explique ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Bon ok… mais par pitié pour mes tympans, ne crie pas, ne t'évanouis pas et ne te fais pas remarquer.

Cette mise en garde surprit le jeune homme. Il n'était pas une fan alors pourquoi…

Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant, car elle lui fit signe de se pencher, puis lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? ONTONI ? (tr : vraiment ?) s'exclama-t-il, faisant tourner la tête des passants.

- Shhhhhhhhhhht ! fit-elle alors en faisant un signe des deux mains vers le sol. Bon sang, Pi, je ne t'avais pas demandé de garder ton calme ?

- Mais… mais… (un sourire de pur bonheur apparut sur son beau visage). Tu te rends compte que M…

- Chut bon sang ! Allez viens ! Déb' n'habite pas la porte à côté et elle doit avoir du mal à le retenir chez elle ! Elle a besoin de nous !

Et tous deux se remirent à courir en direction d'un autre arrêt de bus. Cette histoire était de plus en plus dingue.

Il fallait près d'une demie heure avant que les deux compagnons n'arrivent à destination et Yamapi ne tenait déjà plus en place.

- Déb' la cavalerie arrive ! déclara alors Sumire au téléphone qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. On est en bas, ouvre !

Un "bzzzz" se fit entendre et le duo s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble puis, n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, prit les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage.

C'est donc essoufflée et en nage, que la jeune fille sonna chez son amie.

- Alors, où est-…

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, car une tornade de cheveux noirs encadrant une frimousse trognonne s'abattit immédiatement sur Yamapi.

- Yamashita ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

- Masuda ! s'exclama celui-ci en retour, avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les deux adolescentes en restèrent hallucinées et se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le couple toujours enlacé. Non seulement elles avaient Yamapi sur les bras, mais désormais, Massu aussi… La situation empirait.


	5. Deux pour le prix d'un

**Chapitre 5**

**Deux pour le prix d'un**

Après un long moment, les filles décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de mettre fin à la langoureuse embrassade qui commençait à devenir gênante.

- Heu… les gars… c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais… fit Déborah.

Comme les tourtereaux, tout à leurs retrouvailles, ne semblaient pas entendre, les filles s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

- PI !

- MASSU !

Les deux japonais sursautèrent comme des fous, prouvant ainsi qu'ils en avaient oublié jusqu'à leur présence à côté d'eux.

- Gomen nasai ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur à leur tour en virant au cramoisi, avant de s'incliner devant elles.

Oh la la… elles allaient avoir fort à faire pour empêcher ces deux là de se sauter dessus toutes les deux minutes pour se bisouiller. Et qui savait jusqu'où ils seraient allés si elles n'avaient pas été là…

Soudain, une vision très embarrassante des deux chanteurs dans le plus simple appareil et en pleine action, s'imposa à l'esprit de Sumire. Elle secoua la tête, gênée. II fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de lire des fanfics yaoi, ça laissait des séquelles importantes…

- Bon, on va pas rester dans l'entrée hein, fit son amie, la tirant de ses visions perverses. Allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles.

Le petit groupe longea donc un étroit couloir couvert de moquette, puis Déborah ouvrit une porte… avant de la refermer brusquement, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes hommes, qui ne comprirent pas. Seule Sumire éclata de rire.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Déb'… c'est le bordel dans ta chambre ?

- Bah… ouais…

- Comme d'hab'.

- Oh alors il y a plus désordonnée que toi, Sumire-chan ? demanda Yamapi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Toi, je te conseille de ne pas la ramener à ce sujet, ne ? Et puis moi je suis seulement désordonnée. Déb' est carrément bordélique, elle.

- De quoi vous parlez ? souffla alors Massu à son compagnon, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment lâché.

- Je t'expliquerais, lui répondit celui-ci sur le même ton en lui souriant tendrement.

Les filles se regardèrent. Elles devaient se parler en privé, c'était une nécessité, mais laisser ces deux-là seuls équivalait à prendre de sérieux risques concernant la chasteté de la maison. Devaient-elles les abandonner quand même ? Logiquement, en seulement quelques minutes, ils n'avaient pas le temps de… Naaaan, ils n'avaient PAS le temps de.

- Les garçons, on va discuter entre filles. On revient, lança alors Déborah.

- Pas de bêtises hein, on vous surveille, ajouta Sumire d'un ton de grande sœur sévère.

Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, les deux amants s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces, avant de s'embrasser encore et encore, comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se revoir. Puis Yamapi rompit le contact, tout en gardant Massu contre lui.

- Par quel miracle es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, la voix presque étranglée de bonheur, en regardant dans les yeux celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Ben… je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé en fait, répondit le plus jeune en souriant. D'un coup, je me suis retrouvé dans cette chambre inconnue, face à une gaijin (tr : étrangère).

- Techniquement, c'est nous les gaijins ici, tu sais, rectifia doucement Yamapi. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il t'es arrivé la même chose qu'à moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là… murmura Massu tout contre ses lèvres sans s'étendre davantage sur les raisons de son apparition.

- Et moi donc… Tu me manquais tant…

Les mots semblant désormais superflus, de nouveau, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et chaque langue trouva sa jumelle dans un ballet aussi lent que sensuel. Sans s'écarter de lui, Massu fit doucement peser son corps sur celui de son amant, qui, le souffle déjà court, ne résista pas et se laissa allonger sur le canapé de cuir. Depuis combien de temps Massu ne l'avait-il pas touché comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti sa peau douce contre la sienne ? Pi ne s'en souvenait pas, mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût. Comme toujours, il mourait d'envie de le sentir contre lui et la main que son compagnon avait glissée sous sa chemise le brûlait déjà comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Massu pouvait sembler à la fois si enfantin et être capable de déchaîner en lui des torrents de plaisir en ne faisant rien d'autre que le regarder ou l'effleurer. Sa respiration accéléra comme les doigts de son compagnon poursuivaient leur lente exploration et soudain, les doigts tentateurs stoppèrent leur délicieuse avancée. Pi rouvrit les yeux, frustré et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, puis tourna la tête dans la même direction que Massu… et tous deux virèrent au cramoisi bien mûr.

Sumire et Déborah, ayant finit leur conversation, étaient revenues dans le salon et les observaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Sumire s'était trompée. Visiblement, si elles n'étaient pas revenues à cet instant précis, ils AURAIENT eu le temps de. Ou du moins d'avancer bien largement dans la direction de. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement, des passages de fanfictions lui revenant en mémoire fort à propos. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bins ? On était ni dans une fic ni dans un drama là, on était dans la vraie vie.

- Heuuuu… dites, on avait pas dis "pas de bêtises" ? hasarda Déborah en ayant sacrément l'impression d'être une intruse dans sa propre maison.

Pris en faute par leurs hôtesses, les deux japonais se redressèrent, mal à l'aise et baissèrent la tête. Les filles se regardèrent et une même exclamation franchit leurs lèvres, faisant sursauter leurs invités :

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! KAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAAAAAAAAA-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Impossible de crier dessus, ni même d'en vouloir à deux visages aussi mignons. Et puis hein… le nombre de fans qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour assister à ce genre de scène… Certaines auraient même tué pour ça. Enfin bon, malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas les laisser aller… jusqu'au bout. Du moins pas tout de suite. Ils avaient désormais un double problème.

- Bon, fit Sumire en tenant de reprendre à la fois son sérieux et son sang froid, vous vous êtes retrouvés, c'est très bien. Mais nous, on a un double problème maintenant.

- Comment ça ? demanda alors Massu avec de grands yeux innocents, qui manquèrent faire perdre sa concentration à la jeune fille, surtout qu'il n'avait pas DU TOUT l'air innocent deux minutes avant.

- Tu vas être obligé de vivre chez Déborah, expliqua-t-elle tant bien que mal. Et pour ça, il va falloir trouver une excuse aussi valable que celle que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer la présence de Pi chez moi.

- Parce qu'il habite chez toi ? releva Massu malgré lui, la jalousie audible dans sa voix.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et donna une pichenette sur le front du jeune homme.

- Itai ! (tr : aïe !) fit-il en frottant l'endroit endolori, tandis que Pi le prenait dans ses bras pour le protéger d'une nouvelle attaque de sa "propriétaire".

- Ecoute et tait-toi, dit-elle sans ménagement. Bon, j'en étais où moi…

- L'excuse pour qu'il habite ici, la renseigna son amie.

- Ah ouais, thanks Déb'. Donc il va falloir ruser encore une fois. J'espère que les apparitions inexpliquées vont s'arrêter là, parce que ça va devenir difficile à gérer si Koya, Tego, Shige et… (elle hésita sur le nom et jeta un coup d'œil à Yamapi, puis se rappela que Massu n'était pas au courant de la sale histoire) Ryo débarquent aussi.

- Ouais plutôt, acquiesça son amie en ayant l'air de ce dire que ce serait même pire que ça.

Sumire sortit son portable de son sac et regarda l'heure.

- Il est déjà dix-sept heures et on a résolu que la moitié du problème. Déb' à quelle heure rentrent tes parents déjà ?

- Approximativement dans une heure et demie. Pitié Sumi, dis-moi que t'as une idée géniale pour me sortir de là…

La pauvre semblait vraiment flippée. Sumire ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa meilleure amie comme ça. La jeune fille se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés comme pour mieux réfléchir. Dans le salon, le silence s'était fait, comme si les deux jeunes gens avaient compris que l'heure étaient grave. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être soudés l'un à l'autre plus sûrement que si on les avait collés à la super glue (ils avaient chacun passé un bras autour de le taille de l'autre et se tenaient la main).

Soudain, Sumire s'immobilisa, se tourna brusquement vers le couple enlacé, puis s'avança vers le plus jeune des deux et se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leur visages. Tout près. Bien trop au goût de Yamapi.

- Sumire-chan, peux-tu t'éloigner un peu ? demanda ce dernier. Tu es trop pr… Itai !

Une pichenette venait de l'interrompre lui aussi. Décidément, cette fille était une brute.

- Nani ? finit par demander Massu, pas trop rassuré qu'elle le regarde comme ça.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et dirigea son regard vers Déborah, avant de le fixer de nouveau.

- Demooooo… nani ? demanda encore le japonais qui aurait reculé davantage s'il n'était pas déjà assis dans le fond du sofa.

- Massu, tu es un bon acteur, ne ? Un TRES bon acteur ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

La question le déstabilisa et il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, qui ne paraissait pas davantage comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se redressa et les observa.

- Déborah et moi sommes amies d'enfance et nos parents se connaissent très très bien. Je vais prétendre que Pi est mon correspondant (elle leva la main devant Massu qui ouvrait déjà la bouche, pour l'empêcher de poser la question qu'elle pressentait et poursuivit), raison pour laquelle nous avions tous ces sac en arrivant ici. MAIS Déb' ne peut pas prétendre que tu es le sien, Massu, parce qu'elle ne prend pas de cours de japonais et que ses parents appelleraient les miens pour savoir… bref ça ferait des histoires à n'en plus finir. Donc il n'y a pas trente-six solutions…

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur son amie, pour voir si elle avait saisi à mi mots. Heureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de mots précis pour se comprendre.

Le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se posa sur le visage poupin du japonais et ce fut elle qui acheva l'explication.

- Comme tu ne fais pas ton âge, tu peux passer pour un lycéen et donc il va falloir que tu joue le rôle de mon petit ami. Et qu'on prétende que tes parents t'ont jeté dehors dès que tu as eu dix-huit ans.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? s'exclamèrent de concert Massu et Pi en ouvrant des yeux effarés.

Ils faisaient une tête tellement comique, que si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, les deux adolescentes auraient éclaté de rire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, aussi gardèrent-elles leur gravité.

- Vous… êtes sérieuses ? osa demander Yamapi après quelques instants.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? rétorqua Sumire en croisant les bras.

- Non ! Hors de question ! s'exclama alors Pi, hors de lui en bondissant hors du canapé. Je refuse ! C'est… C'est…

Il voulait bien tout accepter, tout subir, mais il refusait de partager SON Massu avec une fille ! Rien que l'idée qu'il pourrait être forcé de l'embrasser le faisait frémir. Lui seul avait le droit de le toucher. Son indignation à l'énoncé d'une telle idée, était telle qu'il en avait pâli.

Sumire allait lui faire comprendre que c'était comme ça et pas autrement, mais Massu s'était levé à son tour, plus doucement et Déborah fit signe à son amie de le laisser désamorcer lui-même son compagnon.

Ce dernier prit son petit ami par la main et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin, avant de le serrer contre lui longuement, puis de l'embrasser et de l'étreindre encore en lui caressant doucement la nuque, tout en murmurant des mots tendres destinés à le calmer. Tactique qui fonctionna à merveille. Manifestement, le plus jeune savait s'y prendre avec son aîné.

- Tout va bien se passer, Pi. Tu verras, lui murmura-t-il. On n'a pas le choix. Elles savent mieux que nous quoi faire. On doit leur faire confiance.

- Mais…

- Chut…

Massu posa un index sur les lèvres de son compagnon, qui déglutit péniblement, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'envie irrésistible de s'en saisir et de le sucer longuement, jusqu'à ce que son bien-aimé perde son sang froid lui aussi. Il se savait capable d'y arriver. Cela c'était produit déjà tant de fois… Il s'efforça de chasser les idées qui lui venaient dès que Massu était si près de lui, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- Et tu as confiance en moi, non ? reprit le cadet. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tromper avec une fille ?

- Non… souffla Yamapi, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son bien-aimé.

Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que les adolescentes s'étaient discrètement esquivées vers la chambre de Déborah, conscientes que les deux jeunes hommes ne se calmeraient que lorsqu'ils… en seraient venus au fait.

- Massu… murmura encore Pi d'une voix étranglée par un désir pressant.

- Je sais… se contenta de dire celui-ci, les yeux brillants, avant de pousser doucement son compagnon vers le mur le plus proche en le prenant par les poignets.

Là, il le bloqua contre la paroi en relevant au niveau de son visage ses poignets qu'il n'avait pas lâchés et l'embrassa d'abord légèrement, puis en appuyant davantage ses lèvres sur les siennes, sortant de temps à autre la pointe de sa langue pour titiller celles de son amant, qui gémit doucement. La langue de Yamapi chercha celle de Massu, qui la lui refusa, préférant continuer à jouer. Tantôt léchant, tantôt suçotant, le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis si longtemps, qu'il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Et il savait que, malgré l'impatience manifestée par Yamashita, lui aussi était de cet avis.

Leurs souffles entremêlés étaient courts, témoignant bien du mutuel désir qui les étreignait, les possédant plus sûrement que jamais. Sans cesser son petit jeu, le plus jeune appuya davantage son bassin contre celui de son aîné, qui sentit alors le désir le submerger comme un tsunami, balayant tout sur son passage. En temps normal, se retrouver soumis ne le dérangeait pas, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Tout son corps semblait devenu hypersensible et il ne voulait pas se retrouver inactif. Il avait trop besoin de le toucher lui aussi. Yamapi dégagea ses poignets et ses mains vinrent ses perdre dans les cheveux de son amant, tandis que sa bouche se faisait possessive, exigeante. L'une des mains de Pi quitta la nuque de son compagnon et le contourna pour s'aventurer plus bas, sur la chute de reins, puis plus bas encore, sur l'arrondi d'une fesse, qu'il caressa doucement à travers le tissu du jean. Le léger attouchement tira un soupir à Massu, qui en profita pour venir semer une quantité de baisers légers comme des ailes de papillon sur la gorge de son petit ami.

Tous deux savaient que le moment viendrait bientôt où ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient plus en mesure de se contenter de ça, mais ils n'y pensaient pas, trop pris par le tourbillon de sensations qui s'offrait à eux. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, les choses s'étaient toujours déroulées naturellement entre eux. Les considérations habituelles dans ce type de relations, ne représentaient pas le moindre intérêt pour eux. Peu importait qui donnait et qui recevait, car c'était un échange. Un échange de corps, mais aussi de cœurs et de sentiments. Car là où certains se contentaient de "baiser" comme on disait vulgairement, eux faisaient l'amour, parce qu'Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et c'était le plus important.

La main de Pi quitta les fesses de son bien-aimé et se posa doucement sur le renflement visible sous son jean. Le léger attouchement tira un gémissement à Massu, qui ferma les yeux et écarta un peu le bassin afin de mieux ressentir la caresse. Un sourire étira les lèvres de son amant, qui accentua la douce pression, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et Massu bascula légèrement la tête en arrière. Les lèvres de l'aîné reprirent possession de celles de son cadet et sa main trouva le bouton de son pantalon, qu'il défit adroitement, avant de plonger lentement en direction du boxer de son bien-aimé et de commencer quelques mouvements, d'abord lents puis plus rapides. Il était au moins aussi excité que son amant et, d'un léger mouvement du bassin, lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Massu étouffa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir en sentant la main de son bien-aimé se refermer sur lui, mais il connaissait trop bien les réactions de son partenaire, pour ne pas saisir, aussi entreprit-il de lui rendre la pareille. On n'entendit alors plus, dans la pièce, que des soupirs, des gémissements et des râles témoignant du plaisir mutuel qu'ils se donnaient. Et soudain…

- Pi…

Juste ces deux lettres, prononcées d'une voix étranglée témoignant de l'attente presque douloureuse qui pulsait dans ses reins. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire bouillir le sang de l'aîné dans ses veines. Rapidement, le jeune homme fit tomber le jean et le boxer de son partenaire à ses pieds et en fit autant avec les siens, puis l'embrassa furtivement et, l'attrapant par les épaules, échangea leurs places. Sa main effleura l'intimité de son amant, qui gémit de nouveau, autant de plaisir que d'attente et il se positionna juste derrière lui, la force de son émoi pressée contre lui. Un léger coup de reins, jouissif pour tous les deux, libérateur. Ils se mordirent les lèvres pour étouffer le cri de plaisir qui menaçait de leur échapper. Yamapi s'immobilisa, le temps de faire redescendre la pression un minimum, puis posa les mains sur la taille de son partenaire. Le bassin de l'aîné entama alors une danse langoureuse, tantôt lente, tantôt rapide, cherchant à donner du plaisir autant qu'il en prenait. Sa main gauche reprit possession de l'expression de son émoi et, sans cesser ses coups de reins, il entama de lents va et viens sur la chair érigée. Les yeux fermés, il appréciait de sentir le corps de Massu contre lui, d'être en lui, d'entendre sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements. Et puis soudain, après un moment infini, la délivrance, l'ultime jouissance dans un cri silencieux. Le souffle court, Pi se retira, puis embrassa son petit ami. Heureux. Il était heureux car Massu n'appartenait à nul autre que lui.

- Aishiteru (tr : je t'aime), Masuda, souffla-t-il.

- Suki da (tr : je t'aime), Yamashita.


	6. Le problème Ryo

**Chapitre 6**

**Le "problème Ryo"**

Une oreille collée contre la fine cloison séparant la chambre de Déborah, du salon.

- On n'entend plus rien, remarqua Sumire en tendant l'oreille.

- Tu crois qu'ils… ont fini ? demanda son amie, incertaine.

- Aucune idée mais c'est bien silencieux tout d'un coup…

- Oh la la… C'est gênant quand même…

La "propriétaire" de Yamapi ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La situation était embarrassante… mais en même temps, les imaginer en train de, ben ça la rendait toute chose. OK, à force de lire des fics yaoi, elle devenait perverse.

- Ouais mais si on ne les avait pas laissés faire… ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils nous en auraient voulu et on aurait pas été tranquilles pour la suite. Cela dit… tes parents ne vont vraiment plus tarder alors, il va bien falloir y aller. Espérons qu'on ne va pas les déranger… en pleine action.

Déborah hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver les paroles de son amie et toutes deux quittèrent la chambre en faisant exprès de parler fort pour les prévenir qu'elles arrivaient. Elles croisaient encore les doigts de ne pas les interrompre, lorsqu'elles émergèrent dans le salon. Ouf, ils étaient habillés. Ou plutôt rhabillés.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, lança Sumire à l'intention de Yamapi. Mes parents et mon frère vont bientôt rentrer aussi et puis… je commence à fatiguer. Il y a eu beaucoup (trop) d'évènements depuis ce matin.

- Sans compter qu'on a un DST de physique demain matin, rappela Déborah.

- Kuso ! jura alors son amie. J'avais oublié ! Merveilleux, en plus il va falloir que je révise...

Le chanteur se leva, défaisant l'étreinte exercée sur ses doigts par ceux de Massu. Tous deux arboraient la mine dépitée de ceux qui ont la terre entière contre eux.

- Oh la la, ne faites donc pas cette tête tous les deux… Vous vous verrez au lycée demain, déclara Sumire. Mais par pitié, ne faites rien de… Gardez vos distances, d'accord ? Nous, on s'en fiche, mais vous serez dans un LYCEE et les ados n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de relation ouvertement affichée.

- Wakata, répondirent en cœur les deux japonais d'un ton triste.

- Allez, cette fois on décolle, lança Sumire, avant de faire une bise à son amie. Tchao, ma belle. Mata ashita (tr : à demain), Massu.

Et sur ces mots, elle empoigna sa besace de cours, laissant les sachets contenant leurs achats à Yamapi et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils y étaient déjà, lorsqu'elle haussa la voix :

- Déb', tu peux nous prêter une valise ?

- Placard de l'entrée ! répondit cette dernière en haussant la voix à son tour pour se faire entendre depuis le salon.

- Thanks ! fit la jeune fille en ouvrant ledit placard pour en extirper une valise, qu'elle ouvrit sur le sol.

Là, elle sortit des sacs les vêtements achetés plus tôt et entreprit d'en ôter les étiquettes et de les ranger à l'intérieur.

- Donne-moi un coup de main, ça ira plus vite, dit-elle à son "correspondant".

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'exécuta, stupéfait qu'elle pense à tout. L'affaire fut réglée en quelques instants et tous deux passèrent la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, la jeune fille leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la star, dans l'intention de le réconforter puisqu'il semblait triste de se séparer de son bien-aimé même quelques heures, mais, de nouveau, il eût ce geste défensif et elle laissa retomber sa main en soupirant. Elle avait temporairement oublié ce problème.

- Tu sais, dit-elle doucement, quand on sera chez moi, il faudra qu'on parle de ça, ne ? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à avoir peur dès que quelqu'un lève la main vers toi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et tous deux quittèrent l'immeuble pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, dans un silence pesant seulement troublé par le bruit persistant des roulettes de la valise.

Une fois devant la porte de la maison, Sumire fouilla son sac à la recherche de sa clé, puis l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle à son habitude, au cas où quelqu'un serait déjà là.

A chaque fois, elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas le dire en japonais et elle trouvait presque bizarre qu'on ne lui réponde pas "okaeri" (tr : bon retour). Ah l'influence des dramas…

Un bruit de pas se fit alors entendre dans l'escalier et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années portant des lunettes fit son apparition devant le duo.

- Hé Sumi, j'ai…

Il s'interrompit en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule et observa le nouveau venu d'un air stupéfait.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en regardant tantôt la jeune fille, tantôt le chanteur.

_Alors c'est lui, le fameux frère…_ se dit Yamapi. _Et frère aîné apparemment._

Ca y était, le premier acte de la comédie débutait. Il fallait espérer que Pi se montre à la hauteur du talent d'acteur qu'elle lui connaissait dans les dramas.

- Heu… Greg, je te présente Tomohiro Yamagushi, mon correspondant japonais. Tomo, c'est Grégoire, mon grand frère.

- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, fit le japonais en s'inclinant devant lui, à la grande confusion du français.

- Salut. Wow… heu pas la peine de faire ça avec moi hein, fit ce dernier, apparemment rempli de confusion, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en broussaille, avant de s'adresser à sa sœur : Depuis quand t'as un correspondant japonais toi ?

- Bah depuis longtemps. C'était obligatoire aux cours. On a tous appris hier que nos correspondants arrivaient et du coup ben, il est venu au lycée avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Ah… Ah bon, OK. Il parle français au moins ? Sinon ça va être dur pour lui.

Quoi ? Pas plus de réaction que ça ? Sumire était presque déçue. Dire qu'elle avait monté toute cette histoire pour rien… Enfin c'était juste Greg en même temps. Greg, le flegme incarné, alors ce n'était pas surprenant. Si ça passait aussi bien avec les parents…

- Oui oui. Bon heu… je vais installer Tomohiro dans sa chambre, déclara-t-elle en prenant la main de celui-ci pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, sans tenir compte de ses protestations à propos de ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas retirées.

Une fois à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers un couloir et s'arrêta au milieu, devant une porte laquée de blanc, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, lorsque la voix de Greg résonna du rez-de-chaussée.

- Les parents sont au courant ?

- Bah non puisque je le savais pas moi-même avant hier ! Réfléchis un peu !

- Ah ouais !

- Baka… murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le chanteur la suivit et déposa la valise, avant de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Il ne connaissait de la maison que la chambre de Sumire, alors fraîchement, découvrir une autre pièce l'intriguait.

- Fais pas gaffe à la déco, ne. Ma mère a des goûts bizarres en la matière.

Il hocha la tête, puis demanda :

- C'est moi qui me fais des idées ou tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ton frère aîné ?

Etonnée, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Eh ? Mais si on s'entend bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Vous êtes assez… froids l'un avec l'autre non ?

Ah d'accord, elle venait de comprendre. Oui, évidemment, elle aurait du penser que ça le choquerait. Ah le choc des cultures…

- Ah mais non… le détrompa-t-elle. Tu sais, ici, les rapports entre frère/sœur aîné et nous est totalement différent de chez toi. Ici on… comment dire… on a pas le même respect entre nous. On s'entend et on se respecte, bien sûr –enfin chez moi du moins- mais c'est moins… C'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est pas comme au Japon.

- Wakata. Donc il ne va pas me tuer parce que je suis proche de toi ?

- Qui ? Grégoire ? (elle éclata de rire, à la grande incompréhension de son interlocuteur) Oh là, non ça risque pas !

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Presque vingt-deux ans. Mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il en a douze…

- Oh, c'est mon kohai alors.

- Ouais on peut dire ça. Bon, viens je vais te montrer le reste de l'étage.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui faisait face à la chambre d'amis et indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Puis elle continua à suivre le couloir et lui montra une nouvelle porte, lui expliquant que c'était sa chambre (au cas où il ne s'en souviendrait pas, étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle ils étaient partis le matin).

- Comme ça, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver, dit-elle. Bon… On doit discuter toi et moi. Viens.

Et sur ses mots, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre car elle pensait qu'il serait plus à l'aise pour parler dans un décor familier. La jeune fille referma ensuite la porte et s'assit sur son lit en tapotant la couette à côté d'elle, pour qu'il prenne place à son tour. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle le vit regarder les divers posters de News agrafés sur ses murs et prendre un air nostalgique.

- Ils te manquent ?

- J'aime beaucoup Tesshi, Kato-kun et Keii-chan.

Elle remarqua l'omission volontaire et décida de rebondir dessus.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas, Pi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Ca te plait, de vivre dans la peur en permanence ?

- Non, bien sûr…

- Alors, pourquoi tu le laisse te maltraiter comme ça ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle posa une nouvelle question.

- Quand est ce que ça a commencé ? Quand a-t-il commencé à…

- Il y a plus d'un an. Quand Massu et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille. Plus d'un an ? Plus d'un an à subir des coups sans rien en dire à personne ? Elle savait bien qu'il protégeait Massu en se taisant, mais c'était de la folie !

- Si longtemps ? Mais pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé aux autres ? Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Vous êtes amis, non ?

- Je ne veux pas les mêler à ça. C'est entre… lui et moi.

- Mais c'est dingue ! Tu ne peux pas… Enfin, Pi, c'est pas possible de rester comme ça. Tu peux pas laisser les choses s'éterniser. Il faut que tu réagisses. Vous n'avez jamais parlé Ryo et toi ?

Le jeune homme avait joint les mains et les tenait crispées l'une contre l'autre, le regard rivé sur la moquette, comme si regarder son interlocutrice en parlant de tout ça était insupportable. Comme s'il avait honte. Mais honte de quoi ? Du comportement de celui qui était son ami avant de devenir son bourreau ? De sa propre passivité ?

- Si bien sûr. Au début. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de renoncer à moi. Mais il est têtu. Il espère toujours que je vais céder pour faire cesser... la violence.

Ce qui était parfaitement stupide. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était passer pour un bourreau effrayant. Bref, pas le meilleur moyen de gagner le cœur de quelqu'un, que cette personne soit un homme ou une femme. Et même si l'idée d'un Nishikido brutal et violent semblait toujours aussi aberrante pour la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la détresse de celui qu'en une journée, elle avait appris à considérer comme un ami. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui la tourmentait dans cette sordide histoire : se faire frapper comme ça devait laisser des traces physiques, même si Ryo était assez malin pour ne pas s'attaquer au visage. Elle ne savait pas quelle était sa force, mais ça pouvait même devenir dangereux. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'aider Yamapi. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel, mais elle trouverait, car voir le jeune homme dans cet état et sans défense comme un enfant, lui faisait trop de peine.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? je veux dire, si c'est une façon de mettre fin à tout ça, ce serait le plus simple, non ? Il… Nishikido ne te… plait pas ? demanda-t-elle, un brin gênée de demander ça malgré tout.

- Au début si. Je suis sûr que tu conviens comme moi qu'il est sexy. Et il le sait très bien c'est ça le problème.

Ca, elle pouvait difficilement dire le contraire même si Yamapi avait toujours été son préféré. Et si Ryo s'était auto-surnommé "sexy-man d'Osaka" sans la moindre modestie, c'était qu'il y avait bien une raison. En effet, il se savait beau, le salaud et il en profitait.

- Mais c'est Massu que j'aime, reprit Pi. Je me sentais coupable, mais je l'ai déjà trahi une fois pour essayer de calmer Ryo… or, loin d'arranger les choses, ça a été pire ensuite. Depuis que je lui ai cédé, il pense avoir des droits sur moi, alors ça le rend fou que je n'abandonne pas Massu. Mais j'en suis incapable. Ce serait comme m'arracher un bras… J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi.

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans sa voix, qu'elle se tourna vers lui puis, après avoir hésité un instant, passa un bas autour de ses épaules, avant de le serrer gentiment dans ses bras.

S'il fut surpris du geste, le japonais ne tenta pas de se dégager de l'étreinte amicale. Avoir quelqu'un qui voulait son bien, alors qu'il se trouvait en terre étrangère, était agréable et, malgré son caractère un peu spécial, Sumire était une gentille fille.

- Ca va aller. Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution. Ca va s'arranger… lui dit-elle à mi voix.

Oh comme il aurait aimé la croire. Comme il aurait voulu que ce soit possible... Mais cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme avait abandonné tout espoir à ce sujet. Soudain, comme si la gentillesse de l'adolescente (qui ne l'avait pas lâché) avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir des vannes invisibles, des larmes se mirent à couler sans discontinuer sur les joues du jeune homme. C'était trop de chagrin à porter tout seul. Il avait besoin de l'évacuer.

Bouleversée par ces pleurs, Sumire déglutit péniblement et le laissa la serrer contre lui, comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Refoulant au fond d'elle son envie de pleurer (oui, la tristesse est contagieuse) afin d'être assez forte pour rester cette bouée visiblement nécessaire, l'adolescente entreprit de le bercer doucement en lui caressant la nuque, en songeant vaguement que c'était le rôle de Massu, mais que celui-ci ignorant tout, ça lui revenait.

Après un moment, le jeune homme se calma. Les tremblements dus à sa crise de larmes s'estompèrent et il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, avant de s'écarter de sa consolatrice.

- Gomen… murmura-t-il, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller comme un enfant.

- Roh mais non, dis pas ça. Ca fait du bien de se lâcher des fois. Si tu as craqué, c'est que tu en avais besoin, voilà tout, dit Sumire en lui souriant. Allez, je veux voir un sourire.

Obéissant, le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire.

- Non non non, je veux un vrai sourire. Celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles, insista-t-elle en riant. Allez !

La bonne humeur retrouvée par l'adolescente étant contagieuse, le sourire attendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi.

- Voilà qui me plait plus déjà, sourit-elle. Ca va mieux ?

- Hai, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Arigato gozaimasu, Sumire-chan. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Do itashimashite (tr : Il n'y a pas de quoi), répondit-elle en rougissant sous le compliment pourtant anodin.

Allons bon, voilà que ça la reprenait. Le retour du comportement de groupie. Une bonne baffe mentale, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre la tête à l'endroit. *SBAF*

Le silence retomba entre eux et, pour se donner une contenance, Yamapi entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à la collection de CD de sa "propriétaire". Un sifflement lui échappa alors, la faisant se retourner.

- Nani ?

- Je constate juste l'impressionnant nombre de CD de chez moi. News, Kat-tun, Arashi, Kanjani8… Tu écoute autre chose parfois ?

- Heu… Plus depuis assez longtemps en fait.

- Et avant ?

- Bah regarde. Je les ai gardés même si je ne les écoute plus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la star s'accroupit pour inspecter de plus près la tour remplie d'albums divers.

- Je ne connais aucun de ces groupes. J'avoue ma totale ignorance en matière musicale, dès que ça passe les frontières du Japon.

- Aaaaaah… Alors laisse-moi t'initier, dit-elle en se levant à son tour, avant de choisir un CD au hasard, puis de se diriger vers la chaîne stéréo, qu'elle alluma, avant de glisser sur le plateau tournant le CD qu'elle venait de tirer de son boîtier.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas chanter. Tu massacre assez "Loveless" et "One in a million"… sans parler de toutes les autres chansons. Et je tiens à mes tympans, la taquina-t-il alors.

La jeune fille s'attendait si peu à cette pique, qu'elle le fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

- Goujat ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut revenue de sa surprise, en s'emparant de son oreiller pour lui en asséner un coup en plein visage. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit à une fille quand on est un gentleman, Yamashita Tomohisa !

- A une fille, non, mais à une casserole…

- Tu continue en plus ! Alors tu l'auras voulu !

Et sur ces mots, elle se précipita sur lui avec tellement de vigueur, qu'il tomba à la renverse. S'asseyant alors à califourchon sur lui, elle entreprit de le chatouiller, le faisant hurler de rire. Il essaya de la renverser pour faire cesser la torture, mais cela s'avérait impossible tant il riait.

La lutte amicale battait tellement son plein, qu'aucun des deux n'entendit le coup frappé à la porte, ni celle-ci s'ouvrir.

- Sumire, tu…

Les arrivants s'immobilisèrent sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaits par la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix féminine mature.

La jeune fille et son "adversaire" relevèrent la tête à ces mots et l'adolescente vira au cramoisi. Elle n'avait pas entendu ses parents arriver. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe en soi, mais…

- Heu… C'est rien du tout, dit-elle en rendant sa liberté au chanteur, qui se releva lui aussi.

- Grégoire nous a parlé d'un correspondant japonais. C'est lui ? demanda le père.

Elle le fixa d'un air de dire "c'est évident, t'as pas d'autres question stupides ?", puis se força à dire :

- Il s'appelle Tomohiro.

- Enchantée, Tomohiro, fit alors la mère en souriant de la même façon que sa fille. J'espère que vous vous plairez en France. Soyez le bienvenu.

- Dozo yoroshiku (tr : Enchanté de vous rencontrer), répondit-il en s'inclinant, avant d'ajouter : Merci de m'héberger.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit encore la femme. Vous en feriez autant pour Sumire si elle allait chez vous.

- Bien sûr.

- Nous passerons à table dans une demi-heure, annonça encore la mère avant de tourner les talons, suivie par son mari.

Soulagée que ça ait été si simple, l'adolescente soupira et se tourna vers son "correspondant".

- Une bonne chose de faite, déclara-t-elle en souriant.


	7. Second jour

**Chapitre 7**

**Second jour**

VLAM

Le réveil termina sa course par terre et un grognement sourd sortit de sous la couette d'où dépassait simplement une masse de cheveux hirsutes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil fit surface et Sumire s'assit dans son lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'étirer dans tous les sens. Quel drôle de rêve elle avait fait quand même… Imaginer Yamapi devenu réel, venu avec elle au lycée, battu par Ryo et sortant avec Massu… Quelle imagination débordante… On n'avait pas idée… C'était les mystères de l'inconscient.

Rabattant sa couette, elle soupira de devoir la quitter, puis glissa les pieds dans ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant la jambe. Devoir se lever aussi tôt, c'était inhumain.

Elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Sumire-chan ? hasarda une voix masculine inconnue tout en étant familière.

"-chan" ? releva-t-elle in petto.

Son esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil peina à faire le point. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça chez elle. Personne ne savait même ce que ça voulait d… Elle interrompit là ses réflexions et écarquilla les yeux, bien réveillée cette fois. Elle se souvenait de tout. Ce n'était pas un rêve du tout en fait, mais bien la réalité !

- P… Pi ? tenta-t-elle à son tour, hésitant à ouvrir la porte, de peur que le canon qui se trouvait derrière ne s'évanouisse en fumée dès qu'elle l'aurait fait.

- Hai, confirma-t-il. Tu es… décente ?

Décente ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Ah d'accord. Il en prenait des précautions pour un mec qui l'avait matée tous les jours quand il était en poster…

- Ouais ouais, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Elle n'aurait pas du. Le choc au réveil : sexy Pi seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et les cheveux ébouriffés. Ouarg…

- Il veut que j'ai une crise cardiaque au réveil ou quoi ? marmonna-t-elle à mi voix, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le dévorer outrageusement du regard.

- Tu dis ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Betsuni… bâilla-t-elle, en le laissant entrer. Je reviens.

Et sur ces mots elle s'éloigna vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds… avant de revenir à toute vitesse en l'entendant demander quelque chose à travers le couloir.

- Nani ? fit-elle, pensant avoir mal entendu. Qu'est ce que t'as dis là ?

- Je disais qu'étant donné l'heure tardive jusqu'à laquelle nous avons discuté hier soir, tu n'as pas pu travailler pour ton « DST de physique ». Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Déborah semblait considérer que c'était important. C'est ma faute. Gomen.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Kuso ! jura-t-elle.

Effectivement, à force de discuter avec lui la veille, elle avait complètement oublié ce stupide devoir… Elle allait encore se taper une sale note en physique. Ce serait sa troisième et ça allait pas le faire… Enfin c'était trop tard maintenant. Se casser la tête ne servirait plus à rien. Elle soupira.

- Daijobu ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, l'ayant très bien entendue.

- Ouais ouais… Pas le choix de toute façon. Bon, je vais vraiment à la salle de bain cette fois.

Elle rebroussa donc chemin, entra dans la pièce d'eau, ferma la porte, puis retira son pyjama et passa sous la douche. L'eau chaude acheva de la réveiller et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Probablement trop parce qu'une vision de Pi dans le plus simple appareil, les cheveux mouillés et ruisselant s'imposa à elle. Elle sentit alors une intense chaleur, qui ne devait rien à la température de l'eau, l'envahir et elle se donna une claque mentale. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça, mais c'était sa faute aussi ! C'était lui qui se présentait de bon matin devant une jeune fille innocente (hum hum…) à moitié nu ! Et comme il avait pratiquement les mots « bombe sexuelle » gravés sur le front et qu'elle n'avait jamais manqué d'imagination… Bon, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Tout de suite, sinon elle ne serait plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. D'un geste vif, Sumire coupa totalement l'eau chaude, ce qui lui fit pousser un glapissement aigu lorsque l'eau glacée rentra en contact avec sa peau. La vache, qu'est ce que c'était froid ! De quoi lui rafraîchir sacrément les…

Elle ne put pas aller au bout de sa pensée, car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Yamapi entra comme une tornade, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits parfaits.

- Sumire-chan ? Je t'ai entendue crier ! Daijobu desu… ka… ? termina-t-il dans un murmure, en se rendant compte qu'elle était dans la douche et donc nue.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'exclama-t-elle alors comme toute bonne héroïne de shôjo, avant d'attraper le rideau de douche pour s'enrouler dedans.

Bien trop tard puisqu'il avait tout vu.

- YAMASHITA TOMOHISA SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! vociféra-t-elle, écarlate de la tête aux pieds.

- SUMMIMASEN ! (tr : excuse-moi !) s'exclama-t-il, à peu près aussi cramoisi, avant de sortir en marche arrière et de refermer derrière lui.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille laissa retomber le rideau, puis coupa l'eau qui coulait toujours et attrapa sa serviette, dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Celui-là, il n'en ratait pas une… C'était affreusement embarrassant, ce genre de situation. Surtout après les pensées qu'elle avait eues. Et comme il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui casser les pieds mais vraisemblablement par réel souci pour elle, il allait être encore plus gêné et passer son temps à s'excuser encore et encore.

Elle s'essuya, puis se tourna pour attraper ses vêtements, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de les prendre. La jeune fille pesta contre elle-même. Elle allait être obligée de retourner dans sa chambre comme ça, ce qui remplirait encore davantage la star de confusion. Rah, comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? Elle se serait frappée.

_Bon, pas de panique. Il suffit de le faire sortir et le tour est joué,_ se dit-elle.

Sumire entrouvrit donc la porte et haussa la voix pour dire :

- Pi, je vais sortir, mais je ne suis pas habillée. Retourne dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

- Hai ! entendit-elle en réponse, avant de le voir passer devant la porte.

Ouf. Sauvée. Elle se glissa donc jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla son armoire. Elle en tira une tenue qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, puis sautilla à cloche pied (elle enfilait une chaussette) jusqu'à la porte et éleva de nouveau le ton.

- C'est bon, je suis décente cette fois, tu peux revenir.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition et, comme elle l'avait prévu, il semblait encore embarrassé car il se passait une main dans les cheveux et n'osait pas croiser son regard. Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à le rassurer depuis la veille.

- Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, dit-elle en se retenant de justesse de lever la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'est pas un drame non plus… Tu étais juste inquiet pour moi, voilà tout. Ce genre d'incident arrive, je n'avais qu'à verrouiller la porte après tout. C'est pas faute.

- Gomen… s'excusa-t-il malgré tout. Ontoni gomen…

- Allez allez, on va pas épiloguer cent sept ans sur le sujet. La salle de bain est libre, vas-y vite sinon on va être en retard. Et tu pourras pas voir Massu avant le début des cours.

La phrase magique eût l'effet escompté : le japonais fonça jusqu'à sa chambre à une vitesse quasi supersonique et s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain. Une telle rapidité fit rire Sumire. Visiblement, il était pressé de retrouver son chéri. Enfin il faudrait quand même qu'elle profite du trajet pour lui rappeler les règles. Histoire d'éviter de se faire virer du bahut pour attentat à la pudeur, vu qu'ils semblaient avoir du mal à se retenir de se sauter dessus sans arrêt.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit bientôt entendre et, de nouveau, des images envahirent l'esprit de l'adolescente : Pi en train de se laver les cheveux Pi ruisselant en train de se laver sensuellement, la tête penchée en arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes Pi et Massu en train de se savonner mutuellement, dangereusement près l'un de l'autre… Arg ! De quoi décéder sur place, quoi. Non non non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait rien révisé pour le DST, si elle continuait à penser à ce genre de trucs, elle allait finir par rendre une dissertation sur le corps de rêve de son "correspondant". Ce qui ferait légèrement désordre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme à nouveau.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… se dit-elle en joignant le geste à la pensée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil. Bon, ils étaient pas à la bourre, mais si elle devait encore le briefer sur le chemin, il allait quand même falloir qu'ils aillent déjeuner.

- Yamashita, t'es prêt ? On va prendre le petit déjeuner ! dit-elle en haussant la voix, l'appelant par son prénom pour lui faire plaisir.

La réponse lui fut apportée en personne, lorsque le jeune homme apparut devant elle, portant l'une des tenues achetées la veille. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que pour des fringues chopées à la va vite dans la boutique, ça le mettait drôlement en valeur. Pas de doute, au contraire de Massu, personne de sensé ne le prendrait pour un lycéen. Ca confirmait bien ce qu'elle se disait la veille.

Elle dévala les escaliers sans attendre et rentra dans la cuisine. Et c'est lorsqu'il la rejoignit, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce que mangeait un Yamapi. Ce qui était relativement ennuyeux.

- Bon, alors je t'explique, dit-elle. Je sais que chez toi, le matin, tu mange du riz etc… seulement ici, on ne mange pas salé tu vois.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle ouvrit un placard contenant des paquets de brioches, de croissants, des biscuits petit-déjeuner, des confitures, du Nutella…

Son air décontenancé manqua faire perdre le fil à la jeune fille, qui se reprit de justesse et posa sur la table un large échantillonnage.

- Ca va être l'occasion de découvrir autre chose, ajouta-t-elle. Tu veux boire quoi ? Moi je me fais un chocolat chaud, mais on a du café et du thé aussi.

- Anoooo… Je ne sais pas… Mettons un thé. Ca me fera au moins un repère connu.

- Ok, ça marche.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille entreprit de préparer les deux chansons en chantonnant "Daite senorita", tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les grimaces de son auteur et interprète non loin d'elle. Mais sa façon de faire le thé interpela le connaisseur qu'était Yamapi : mettre un sachet dans de l'eau chaude n'était pas exactement sa conception d'un bon thé.

- Anoooo… c'est comme ça qu'on prépare le thé en France ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Quand on est pressé, oui. Et puis même quand on ne l'est pas, si on ne se contente pas d'un sachet, on n'a quand même pas de cérémonie du thé nous.

- Je vois…

- Roh fais pas cette tête, on croirait que je viens de me rendre coupable d'un crime terrible… protesta-t-elle en déposant le mug devant lui, dans un geste un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mug qu'il regarda d'ailleurs d'un air aussi décontenancé que son contenu.

- Nani ?

- Quelle drôle de tasse…

- Ya pas de mug au Japon ?

Le choc des cultures, le retour, se dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui avec le sien, rempli de chocolat, avant de s'emparer d'un croissant, qu'elle trempa consciencieusement, avant de croquer le morceau désormais chocolaté… sous le regard stupéfait de son vis-à-vis.

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer, mais son air dubitatif le rendait hilarant.

- C'est très bon. Essaye au lieu de te demander quoi, lui conseilla-t-elle en souriant, avant de pousser à la fois son mug et le paquet de viennoiseries vers lui.

Il s'en emparait déjà pour l'imiter, lorsque la porcelaine lui échappa des mains et explosa sur le sol carrelé, aspergeant tout de chocolat, y compris le bas de leurs vêtements.

La surprise empêcha tout d'abord Sumire de réagir, puis elle pivota vers lui.

- Kuso ! Nani a tendaro ? (tr : merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?) explosa-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire de réparer tes conneries le matin ? Chikuso ! (tr : putain !)

Et sur cette tirade pour le moins… imagée, elle fila hors de la cuisine sous les yeux d'un Yamapi mortifié, avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, porteuse d'une serpillière.

- Je vais éponger. Ramasse les morceaux pendant ce temps, ordonna-t-elle si sèchement que le chanteur comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répliquer. Et tâche de pas te couper, espèce de maladroit, on serait bien avancés. Chikuso… Quand je pense qu'on était presque en avance et que nos fringues étaient propres… On va devoir aller se changer avant de partir et on devra courir pour pas arriver à la bourre. Espère même pas voir Massu avant les cours maintenant, c'est mort.

La sentence fit baisser la tête au jeune homme, qui se réjouissait pourtant de pouvoir parler un peu à son bien-aimé avant le début de la journée.

- Et par pitié fais pas cette tête de chien battu hein ! Si t'étais moins maladroit, on en serait pas là ! J'espère pour les autres membres du groupe que t'es moins empoté quand vous répétez parce que sinon je les plains.

Et sur ces mots plutôt durs, elle lui désigna la poubelle, avant de laisser la serpillière dans l'évier et lui fit signe de monter se changer.

Le départ pour le lycée se fit rapidement et dans le silence le plus complet, Sumire étant encore en colère et Yamapi, le sentant bien, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole. Elle était vraiment intimidante parfois. Un charisme de leader… mais un peu trop à son goût. D'un point de vue objectif, elle était pourtant très mignonne, mais il pensait que son caractère un peu… spécial, devait faire fuir les garçons, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami. Il trouvait ça dommage pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, il les comprenait un peu.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'établissement trois minutes avant la sonnerie et durent battre le record du monde de vitesse pour passer les portes d'entrée avant qu'elle ne retentisse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin et que Sumire passa la porte, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis. Y compris Déborah et Massu. Sentant que son "correspondant" allait encore faire une ânerie, elle le prévint d'un regard noir de ne pas tenter le moindre geste vers son chéri, puis s'assit à sa place, à côté de son amie.

- Ca fait deux matins de suite que t'arrive presque en retard, souffla alors Déborah. C'est pas dans tes habitudes. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sumi ?

- Demande à monsieur l'empoté de service, chuchota la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil peu amène à Yamapi assis près d'elle.

- Oh oh… vous vous êtes déjà engueulés de bon matin ? fit l'adolescente, moqueuse en posant la joue sur sa main.

- Mouais… Je t'expliquerais à la récré. Ca a été toi avec tes parents ? demanda Sumire en désignant du menton Massu qui dévorait Pi d'un regard brûlant.

- Ouais. A peu près. Ils se sont un peu fait tirer l'oreille, mais le mensonge est passé. Ma mère a même compatis à sa « situation », répondit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Heureusement qu'on y avait réfléchi. Et chez toi, c'est passé ?

- Comme une lettre à la poste, alors que…

La voix du professeur faisant l'appel l'interrompit et, selon un code bien établi, Sumire fit signe à sa voisine qu'elles poursuivraient la conversation plus tard.

L'énoncé fut rapidement distribué et l'enseignant donna le signal du début. Bien évidemment, les questions posées ne trouvèrent aucune réponse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ce qui, en plus, n'aidait pas, c'était que pendant qu'elle se torturait la tête pour essayer de ne pas rendre une copie blanche, elle sentait parfaitement les regards que Pi et Massu se lançaient par-dessus leur tête à toutes les deux. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le rabrouer en pleine classe, aussi se força-t-elle à les ignorer.

- Ah mais quelle horreur ce truc ! s'exclama Déborah lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la torture… heu… du cours… se fit finalement entendre. Je me suis plantée sur presque toutes les questions. Et toi, Sumi ?

« Hum » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, ce qui acheva de la convaincre qu'il y avait bel et bien eu dispute le matin même.

- Bon alors raconte. C'est quoi l'histoire ? Pourquoi tu fais la gueule à Pi ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires pour changer de salle.

- Rien rien…

- Attend, tu ferais pas la gueule à YAMAPI pour rien quand même…

En soupirant, la jeune fille lui raconta donc la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée et le silence revint. Consterné.

- Ah bah si en fait, tu lui fais VRAIMENT la gueule pour rien…

- Oh ça va hein. La ferme… maugréa Sumire qui n'était pas d'humeur.

- Avec plaisir, ma chère. Si tu ne supporte pas la vérité, tant pis pour toi. Viens, Masumi, on, y va. Laissons mademoiselle dans sa merde. Elle reviendra quand elle sera plus aimable.

Et sur ces mots, elle entraîna d'autorité le pauvre Massu ainsi renommé, ainsi que les autres filles qui avaient entendu l'explication elles aussi.

Agacée (de toute façon la journée avait mal commencé), la jeune fille décida de quitter le lycée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de sécher les cours, mais aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bien. La preuve, elle avait réussi à se fâcher avec Déborah. La voyant prendre le chemin inverse de ses camarades, Yamapi, qui, bien sûr, l'avait suivie, s'étonna.

- Tu n'as pas cours au même endroit que les autres, Sumire-chan ?

_C'est pas vrai… Même "sécher" il sait pas ce que c'est ou quoi ? Il est pourtant sensé être intelligent…_ se dit-elle sans aucune indulgence.

Elle ne répondit pas. N'importe quelle personne sensée, en la voyant dans cet état, aurait compris que lui laisser de l'espace et éviter de lui parler était le mieux à faire. Mais visiblement, cette idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de la star. Fuck ! Sa colère toujours intacte, la jeune fille pressa le pas de plus en plus, jusqu'à courir en direction de la grille, dépassant à la vitesse d'un météore le surveillant médusé, qui n'eût même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle était suivie, à distance raisonnable (avait-il enfin compris ?) par un Pi d'autant plus stupéfait par tant de véhémence, qu'il était loin de se douter qu'elle lui en voulait encore du malheureux incident du matin.

Il la suivit ainsi jusqu'à la maison, dont elle claqua violemment la porte en rentrant, au point que le cadre accroché sur le mur d'à côté tomba, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Resté seul au rez-de-chaussée, Yamapi cligna des yeux. Ou c'était lui qui était devenu idiot… ou les filles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à comprendre. Visiblement, Sumire était en colère contre lui. Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait bien posé la question à quelqu'un, mais ne connaissait personne qui soit susceptible de… Ah mais si, il connaissait quelqu'un. Il en connaissait même deux, mais le premier choix étant dangereux pour lui, il valait mieux se rabattre sur le second. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il composa un numéro pré-enregistré.

- Mushi mushi ? Tesshi ? Yamashita des… (tr : Allô ? Tesshi ? C'est Yamashita…), dit-il en montant les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre, lorsque son correspondant eut décroché.

« Pi ? », fit la voix fluette de son cadet à l'autre bout du fil. « Mais tu es passé où ? On te cherche partout depuis hier ! On était super inquiets ! Et en plus, Massu aussi a disparu ! »

- Oui, je sais. On est à peu près au même endroit en fait.

« Ben vous feriez bien de rentrer vite fait. Johnny-san est furieux. A un mois du concert, c'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une fugue en amoureux. »

- C'était pas exactement une fugue, en fait. Et on aimerait bien revenir, figures-toi, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ça risque d'être un peu difficile.

« Pourquoi ? », s'inquiéta alors la jeune homme. « Vous avez des problèmes ? »

- Pas vraiment mais c'est une longue histoire et elle est dingue.

« Si tu appelle, c'est que tu as le temps, alors je t'écoute. »

Et le chanteur se mit à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, jusqu'au matin même, passant pour le moment sous silence son problèmes avec Sumire. Lorsqu'il se tut, le silence, sur la ligne téléphonique, fu tel qu'il eut l'impression que Yuya avait raccroché.

- Tesshi ? risqua-t-il malgré tout.

« Je suis là », finit par dire Tegoshi. « J'essaye juste de savoir si tu te paye ma tête ou non. »

- Je t'avais prévenu que c'était dingue… rappella Pi, un peu blessé quand même par l'incrédulité de son ami.

« Nan, là c'est pire que dingue. C'est carrément… Bref, Massu et toi comptez faire quoi ? »

- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. "Elle" a dit que ce serait temporaire, donc je suppose que nous ne devrions pas tarder à rentrer d'une façon ou d'une autre… seulement j'ignore ce qu' "elle" entend au juste par "temporaire".

« Donc, en conclusion, vous êtes coincés à l'autre bout du monde pour une durée indéterminée ? »

- Voilà.

« Et ben vous êtes mal barrés. Bon, je dis quoi aux autres ? »

- Rien pour le moment. Je te rappellerais.

« OK. »

De nouveau un blanc.

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils, Tesshi, lâcha soudain Yamapi à la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur.

« Heeeeeeeeeeee ? TOI tu as besoin de MES conseils ? Je me demande bien à quel sujet… »

- Les filles…

A l'autre bout du fil, Tegoshi éclata de rire.

« Ah ouais quand même ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Massu et toi, pour que t'en arrive à t'intéresser à l'autre bord ou quoi ? »

- Mais non, baka, c'est pas ça…

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me demander des trucs sur les filles tout d'un coup ? C'est louche, ça. »

Et la star entreprit de raconter à son ami la scène du matin sans rien omettre.

- Visiblement, elle m'en veut toujours, conclut ensuite Yamapi, dépité. Mais je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. Je vis chez elle, alors cette situation est très inconfortable.

« Mon pauvre, elle a pas l'air commode, cette Sumire. », remarqua Yuya.

- Oh elle a des côtés très gentils, mais parfois…

« Et bien sûr, aujourd'hui non. »

- Aide-moi, Tesshi, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

C'était la première fois que le cadet entendait son aîné lui parler avec ce ton presque suppliant et cela le toucha.

« Ok, alors écoute. La première chose à savoir avec les filles, c'est qu'elles sont très susceptibles et qu'elles ont tendance à mal prendre le moindre détail qui nous semble insignifiant à nous autres. Donc, surtout, il faut éviter de se planter quand on leur parle ou qu'on leur répond. Surtout à "cette période". »

- Quelle période ?

« Tu sais bien, quoi. LA période. »

- Ah… fit simplement Pi, qui venait simplement de comprendre de quoi parlait son cadet. A ce point ?

« Oh que oui ! », confirma Yuya. « Elles peuvent se transformer en dragon furieux au moindre truc et là, gare au malheureux qui ose déchaîner leur furie. »

- On jurerait que tu parles d'expérience, Tesshi, remarqua alors Pi qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'une fille furieuse contre Tegoshi et sa "gueule d'ange".

« J'ai une sœur aînée, je te rappelle, donc oui. Bref… Tu m'as bien dis que tu t'étais excusé ? »

- Oui. En vain.

« Alors il ne te reste plus qu'une solution… »

- Laquelle ?

« T'aplatir comme une carpette, dans le sens littéral du terme. Puisque tu m'as dis qu'elle t'adorait, je pense que te voir agenouillé avec le front par terre pour lui demander pardon, même si ça ne dure que quelques secondes, devrait la faire suffisamment culpabiliser pour que sa colère s'évanouisse. »

- Mais c'est malhonnête et cruel ! se récria Pi.

« Bah c'est pas pire que de t'en vouloir pour un truc aussi con que ce que tu m'as raconté, ne. »

Là, il marquait un point. Mais quand même, le leader de News n'aimait pas ce genre de méthode.

Son silence dut refléter ce qu'il pensait, car Tegoshi ajouta :

« Tu m'as demandé des conseils, je te les donne. Après, libre à toi de les suivre ou non, mais à ce que tu m'as dis, tu n'as pas de meilleur plan. »

- Exact.

« Bah voilà. Logiquement, ça devrait marcher. Bon, Pi, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois rejoindre les autres. J'attendrais ton feu vert peur leur parler de cette histoire de dingues. Jaa. »

Et sur ces mots, il coupa la communication.

Un moment après que Yuya ait raccroché, Yamapi resta à fixer la moquette de sa chambre, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Le plan de son cadet semblait efficace, mais le mettre en application paraissait plus difficile non pas vis-à-vis du geste (il n'était pas orgueilleux au point de ne pas supporter de s'agenouiller devant autrui), mais parce que faire culpabiliser quelqu'un n'était pas dans sa nature. Pourtant, comme l'avait si justement souligné Tegoshi, il n'avait pas d'autre solution en tête pour arranger les choses entre eux.

En soupirant, le jeune homme se leva du lit sur lequel il avait pris place pour discuter plus commodément et ouvrit la porte, puis franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de celle de l'adolescente.

- Sumire-chan ? fit-il en frappant légèrement à la porte.

Le chanteur attendit quelques instants puis, ne percevant aucune réponse, se décida à entrer dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son occupante profondément endormie ! Il s'approcha et un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il écartait délicatement une mèche tombée sur le visage de la jeune fille et que, dans un geste de grand frère protecteur, il remontait la couette sur elle. Yuya se trompait, il en était sûr en la regardant. Yamapi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain de ne pas être obligé de la faire culpabiliser. Le sommeil avait un pouvoir apaisant. Il n'avait donc qu'à attendre tranquillement son réveil afin de discuter tranquillement avec elle.

Sumire ouvrit les yeux trois quarts d'heure plus tard et son regard étonné se posa sur le japonais assis sur sa chaise de bureau, occupé à parcourir une bande-dessinée sans vraiment en comprendre le sens.

- Pi ? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh Sumire-chan, tu es réveillée, constata la star en levant le nez.

Il ne put empêcher le soulagement de l'envahir lorsqu'il constata que toute trace de colère avait disparu de la voix de la jeune fille.

- Tu comprends ce que tu lis ou tu regarde les images ? Entre parler et lire, il y a un monde.

- Touché, dit-il dans un sourire en refermant la BD dans un petit bruit étouffé.

La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit pour la seconde fois de la journée et remarqua alors la couette, qui avait glissé dans le mouvement. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rabattue, alors…

- C'est toi qui…

- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Arigato (tr : merci), murmura-t-elle, touchée de l'attention.

Il y eût un silence, puis tous deux commencèrent à parler en même temps :

- Pi, je suis…

- Sumire-chan, ex…

Ils s'interrompirent, échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Commence, lui dit la jeune fille.

- Et bien je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ta colère par ma maladresse. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Mais Sumire secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Pi-chan, osa-t-elle l'appeler affectueusement. La seule personne qui doive présenter des excuses, c'est moi. Ma colère était aussi ridicule que démesurée et c'est toi qui as fais les frais de ma bêtise. Traite-moi de baka, je le mérite.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du japonais en constatant qu'il avait vu juste à propos du bon fond de son interlocutrice.

- Disons, alors, que nous sommes quittes

- Hai. Comme on dit ici "un partout, balle au centre".

L'expression sembla aussi obscure qu'étrange à la star qui, pourtant, n'en fit pas mention, trop heureux de serrer la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Je voulais te remercier, Sumire-chan, déclara-t-il tout à trac.

La surprise fit cligner des yeux à l'adolescente.

- Me remercier après ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Ttttt… Ne venons-nous pas de décider d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mmm… c'est vrai. Alors, de quoi tiens-tu à me remercier au juste ?

- De ta gentillesse, de ta compréhension et de ta tolérance.

- He ? Anoooooo… Je peux savoir de quoi tu parle ?

- Vis-à-vis de ma relation avec Massu et de mon… problème avec Ryo, précisa-t-il.

- Ah… Bah pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, baka. C'est normal, dit-elle gentiment en levant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qu'il la laissa faire sans lever le bras.

Il était étrange de penser que, peu auparavant, elle rêvait de plonger les mains dans ces mêmes cheveux, mais que cette envie l'avait fuie depuis qu'elle le connaissait "en vrai". Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Yamapi était passé du statu d'idole, à celui de frère de cœur (même si son visage et son corps lui faisaient toujours de l'effet. Après tout, elle était une fille, une fan et n'était pas de bois. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à son charme dévastateur et c'était d'autant plus impossible pour elle) qu'elle avait envie de protéger bien qu'il soit plus âgé. Et visiblement, c'était la même chose pour lui. Ce genre de relation, elle ne l'avait pas avec Grégoire, qui était pourtant son frère de sang. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais ils n'étaient pas complices et n'avaient jamais de gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre.

- Tu devrais peut-être appeler Déborah-san, lui suggéra-t-il soudain, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Nani ?

- Déborah-san. Tu t'es disputée avec elle, ne ?

Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi. Restait à espérer qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. La jeune fille attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans pour en tirer son portable, puis commença à taper sur les touches à toute vitesse.

- Tu lui écris un mail ?

- Ici on appelle ça un texto ou un SMS. Un mail s'envoie d'un ordinateur le plus souvent. Mais oui, c'est ça.

« Déb', je suis une triple andouille. Désolée d'être si stupide », disait le message qu'elle envoya.

Les premières notes de « adashi no Cinderella boy » résonnèrent dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard, annonçant l'arrivée d'une réponse. Se saisissant de son téléphone, Sumire appuya sur la touche de lecture et le texto suivant apparut : « Ouais et même pire que ça :p Sinon, Yamapi et toi allez bien ? Massu et moi on s'inquiétait vu l'état dans lequel tu étais. ».

« Ouais nickel. On s'est excusés tous les deux et tout va bien maintenant. Excuse-moi auprès de Massu aussi. A cause de moi, il n'a pas pu voir Pi plus de quelques minutes. Vous n'avez qu'à passer à la maison après les cours. On les laissera un peu seuls comme ça. Ca devrait me faire pardonner. ».

« OK. A plus alors ».

Heureusement pour elle, Déborah était une bonne pâte incapable d'en vouloir longtemps à quelqu'un, sinon elles ne seraient plus amies depuis des lustres.

- C'est réglé ? demanda soudain le japonais, curieux.

- Oui c'est bon. Elle n'est pas rancunière, dit Sumire, avant d'ajouter comme si elle venait d'y penser : Oh, pendant que j'y pense, elle et Massu viendront ici cet après-midi.

- Ontoni ? s'exclama alors Pi, tout heureux.

- Ontoni. Vous avez bien mérité de passer un moment tout seuls, tous les deux. Déb' et moi on discutera entre filles.

L'attention toucha beaucoup le chanteur, qui, spontanément, serra sa jeune interlocutrice dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Arigato gozaimasu, Sumire-chan ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de la lâcher.

Stupéfaite par une telle réaction, l'adolescente porta la main à la joue qu'il venait de toucher avec ses lèvres (arg !). Wow… Et ben pour qu'il en oublie sa réserve nippone, il devait être sacrément content. Enfin elle n'allait pas se plaindre de ce qui venait de se passer en même temps. Des milliers de filles dans le monde auraient tué pour être à sa place. Elle était chanceuse d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec lui.


	8. Dans la confidence

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Yamapi tournait en rond comme un ours en cage.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sumire.

- Deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question, Pi-chan, répondit-elle, très amusée par son impatience.

Entre l'étreinte, la bise et ça, Massu devait vraiment terriblement lui manquer, parce que les japonais étaient un peu réputés pour leur impassibilité.

- Arrête donc de tourner en rond, tu va finir par me donner mal à la tête. Je t'ai déjà dis que Déb' finissait les cours dans une heure et demie. Ce n'est pas en t'impatientant comme ça que le temps va passer plus vite, ne. Assieds-toi.

Le soupir qui accueillit cette proposition fit rire la jeune fille.

- Assieds-toi, répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en faisant une mine de condamné à mort et regarda par la fenêtre. Bon, il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée de son chéri, sinon il allait faire cette tête en soupirant à fendre l'âme jusque là et ça risquait d'être difficilement supportable.

_Une idée, vite une idée…_ réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse. _Ah, bingo !_

- Bon, Pi-chan, c'est bien joli de critiquer ma voix, mais je préfèrerais que tu me donne des conseils, ne, lança-t-elle.

La déclaration, étonna tant le chanteur, qu'il se tourna vers elle, interloqué.

- Nani ?

- Bah quoi ? Je t'ai sous la main, autant que je profite de ton expérience en la matière. C'est logique et puis ça m'évitera de "massacrer" tes chansons, ne ?

- Mais… je ne suis pas professeur de chant, or c'est ce qu'il te f…

- Allez, Tomohisa-sensei, je vous écoute, l'interrompit la jeune fille sans écouter ses objections, avant de s'installer confortablement dos au mur.

La jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle chantait faux et également que rien ni personne ne pouvait rien y faire, même pas le talentueux Yamapi. Mais au moins, pendant qu'il réfléchirait aux conseils qu'il devait lui donner, il arrêterait de faire les cent pas. Et comme ça, quand Massu arriverait, il n'aurait pas vu le temps passer.

Le stratagème fonctionna même si bien, que Pi était encore en pleine explication sur le principe et l'importance de la respiration, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le résultat fut immédiat : la star s'interrompit aussitôt, se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et, avant que Sumire ait pu faire un geste pour se lever, il s'était déjà précipité dans les escaliers.

En riant tout bas, elle descendit à son tour tandis que le japonais ouvrait la porte.

- Bah alors, tu t'es fait prendre de vitesse ? demanda Déborah à son amie en pénétrant dans le vestibule.

- Tu m'étonne. J'en connais un qui trépigne depuis des heures. J'ai du trouver un truc pour qu'il arrête de soupirer après son Massu bien-aimé, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au couple enlacé et fit signe à son amie de la suivre.

- De toute façon, ils sont déjà plus avec nous, là, souffla-t-elle en grimpant l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sumire.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il serait grand temps qu'on se trouve des petits amis toutes les deux, déclara soudain Déborah. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je commence à trouver ça frustrant de les voir se bisouiller ces deux-là.

- Bisouiller… ou autre, hein. Mais… tant qu'on sera avec eux, comment tu veux qu'un mec ose nous approcher ? Rien qu'en les regardant, ceux de notre âge comprennent qu'ils font pas le poids.

Précision qui fut grandement approuvée de la tête. Les deux filles allaient arriver en haut de l'escalier, lorsque Sumire s'arrêta brusquement et Déborah lui rentra dedans, avant de s'accrocher à elle, manquant les faire basculer en arrière toutes les deux. Une fois leur équilibre péniblement restauré, la seconde regarda la première, le cœur encore battant de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Nan mais t'es pas dingue de t'arrêter comme ça dans un escalier ? C'est méga dangereux ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je viens de penser à un truc.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es immobilisée ? Punaise mais tu pourrais "penser à un truc" en haut de l'escalier au moins, idiote !

Déborah soupira et emboîta le pas à son amie qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Alors tu m'explique le truc qui est important au point de risquer de nous faire rompre le cou à toutes les deux ?

De nouveau, Sumire s'immobilisa et son amie la percuta.

- Encore ? Mais c'est une manie, ma parole ! s'exclama encore la châtain pendant que la brune se retournait.

- Déb', tu te rends compte qu'ils sont là depuis presque quarante huit heures et qu'on les a même pas encore fait chanter ?

Cette fois, Déborah regarda son amie d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle avait soudainement perdu la raison.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Mouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, t'as pas réalisé non plus…

- Mais réalisé quoi, bon sang ?

- Déb'… On a avec nous depuis quarante huit heures YAMASHITA TOMOHISA et MASUDA TAKAHISA, DEUX membres de NEWS que nous ADORONS. NEWS qui est notre GROUPE PREFERE. Ca y est, tu percute là ?

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Un silence à la fois consterné, joyeux, incrédule… bref assez difficile à décrypter.

- Les… On ne les a… bafouilla Déborah.

- Bah oui, baka.

- Mais tu crois qu'on peut… Ce serait peut-être abuser... dit encore la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en passant une main sur son crâne.

- Mais nan, la détrompa Sumire. Pi-chan est…

Le surnom affectueux stupéfia tant son amie, qu'elle écarquilla les yeux et la fixa, totalement incrédule.

- « Pi-chan » ? releva-t-elle malgré elle en l'interrompant. Ah ouais vous en êtes carrément là tous les deux ?

- Bah… on va dire que je le considère à la fois comme mon grand frère et comme mon petit frère. C'est assez difficile à décrire comme relation.

- Attend, attend… Tu m'explique depuis quand t'es passé de « OMG, Yamapi est trop beau et trop sexy ! Je le veux ! » à « C'est mon frère » ? Parce que ya un abysse entre les deux quand même…

Sumire haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre, suivie par son amie et toutes deux prirent place sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte. Là, Déborah l'observa de nouveau et reprit la parole.

- Alors, crache le morceau, Sumi ! Hier encore tu étais comme moi, tu bavais sur ses pec' et ses abdos en sports, alors j'avoue mon incompréhension là.

Un soupir accueillit cette phrase.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je le trouve toujours sublissime à tomber en syncope, mais…

- Mais… ?

- Mais ya quelque chose de plus maintenant, que je ne peux pas t'expliquer parce que tu ne sais pas tout.

- Tout quoi ? Punaise, Sumi, fais des phrases complètes ! J'ai jamais eu à te tirer les vers du nez comme ça avant. Je pige pas ta réserve là.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Déb'. C'est un secret qu'il ne m'appartient pas de révéler. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'en fait, Pi-chan est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait. Beaucoup plus fragile. Et qu'il a besoin qu'on le protège.

- Hein ? Tu déconne ? Il a vingt cinq ans, Sumi. Et nous dix sept. Comment tu veux qu'on le protège ? Et de quoi en plus ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas te le confier. C'est pas contre toi mais… t'as Massu chez toi, c'est dangereux. Quelque chose pourrait t'échapper si je…

- Alors ça concerne Massu ?

Un silence consterné accueillit cette question et Sumire détourna le regard vers l'un des nombreux posters de News accrochés sur son mur.

- Sumi… t'en as dis trop ou pas assez là, insista Déborah en sentant ses réticences. Accouche bon sang. Tu sais bien que je te trahirais pas.

De nouveau, il y eût un blanc. Long et embarrassé. Sumire s'en voulait d'avoir trop parlé et maintenant elle était bien près de vendre la mèche. Non pas que Yamapi lui ait fait promettre le secret, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas le genre d'infirmation à divulguer. D'un autre côté, Déborah était sa meilleure et plus ancienne amie et si elles partageaient ce secret, elles trouveraient peut-être ensemble une solution au "problème Ryo"…

- Très bien, je vais te le dire, capitula-t-elle finalement. Mais ce secret est vraiment énorme, alors tu dois jurer qu'il ne franchira pas la porte de cette pièce ou que tu mourras en le protégeant.

Toutes ces précautions finirent par inquiéter la jeune fille.

- Sumi… Tu commence à me faire peur là…

- Et t'as raison d'avoir peur, parce que c'est flippant.… Vraiment flippant.

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit à raconter ce que Ryo faisait subir à son kohai, la terreur de celui-ci et les réactions de défense qui en découlait, sans oublier les crises de larme. Lorsque Sumire acheva son récit, Déborah était livide.

- Hé ça va, Déb' ? T'es blanche comme un linge…

- Bah… ya de quoi…

- Petite nature va, se moqua Sumire dans un sourire en coin destiné à la faire reprendre contenance.

- C'est pas des conneries alors ? Nishikido est bien un…

- Enfoiré qui frappe Pi ? Ouais et ça me fait pas plaisir de l'admettre. Mais Pi a beau être un acteur de grand talent, il pourrait pas jouer la comédie comme ça. Ses réactions défensives sont instinctives et font vraiment trop penser à celles d'un enfant battu. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Un nouveau silence, consterné celui-là, suivit l'énoncé de ces faits.

- Et Massu ne sait rien ?

Sumire secoua la tête.

- Et il doit continuer à tout ignorer. C'est la volonté de Pi qui estime qu'il est encore plus fragile que lui et qu'il voudrait aller casser la figure de Ryo s'il apprenait la vérité… en risquant de se faire démolir le portrait.

- Oh la la… Tu parle d'une histoire…

- Il faudra qu'on réfléchisse à une solution. Le plan "sauvons Yamapi !" doit trouver une réelle application, sinon ça sert à rien. Mais pour le moment, laissons cet enfoiré de Nishikido où il est et occupons-nous de nos deux loustics.

- Mais depuis le temps qu'on les a laissés seuls, ils doivent être en train de… objecta Déborah, embarrassée par l'idée.

- Nan pas déjà quand même…

- Bah hier il s'en était fallu de peu si tu te souviens bien et en plus on a promis de les laisser seuls aujourd'hui.

- Ouais je sais…

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, les deux japonais qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés, s'étaient assis sur le canapé et, entre deux baisers fougueux, avaient passé en revue les derniers évènements, accompagnés des commentaires de Massu à propos de ses sentiments au moment où il s'était rendu compte que son bien-aimé avait disparu.

- Je me suis demandé où tu étais passé, raconta le cadet, et je n'étais pas loin de paniquer, lorsque Déborah-san s'en est aperçue et m'a expliqué que, Sumire-san ayant visiblement décidé de "sécher" les cours, tu l'avais suivie et que vous deviez être en route pour votre maison.

Un sourire attendri flotta sur les lèvres de Yamapi en l'entendant.

- Tu t'inquiète trop vite, Massu-chan, je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs si tu continue.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête.

- Je sais bien, mais dès que tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision, j'ai peur.

A la fois ému et désespéré, Pi serra son petit ami contre lui et posa le menton sur le haut de sa tête. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Massu était persuadé que s'il le quittait des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, Yamapi en profiterait pour le quitter pour Shige ou Koya. Le leader de News passait son temps à le rassurer à ce sujet : Oui il l'aimait, oui il était bien avec lui, non il n'avait pas envie d'un autre… Ces phrases toutes simples étaient devenues une sorte de rituel auquel Pi sacrifiait bien volontiers car il détestait voir de la crainte dans le regard brun de son compagnon.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà répété je ne sais combien de fois, ne ? fit-il doucement pour ne pas avoir l'air de lui faire un reproche.

- Je sais, mais…

- Alors chut, dit Pi en posant un index sur ses lèvres. Tu sais bien que tu n'…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une aspiration hachée, car Massu s'était saisi de son doigt, l'avait porté à sa bouche et avait entrepris de le sucer avec application en fixant son bien-aimé dans les yeux. Une nouvelle respiration de Yamapi. Laborieuse comme s'il était un noyé revenant à la vie.

- M… Massu, il ne faut pas… tenta-t-il de protester.

Ce qui n'était pas évident car si sa raison essayait faiblement de stopper l'élan de son compagnon à cause des filles qui pouvaient redescendre à tout moment, son corps, ce traître, était déjà rendu. Ou du moins n'en était pas loin.

- Ne te fais pas prier, tu en as autant envie que moi… souffla son cadet à son oreille en glissant une main sous sa chemise.

Oh le vil tentateur… Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Massu, Yamapi en avait toujours envie et le contact de sa main douce sur la peau de son torse n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Les yeux fermés, il déglutit, la respiration toujours saccadée et pas loin de craquer. Non, il devait résister. Ils ne pouvaient pas céder à toutes leurs impulsions et encore moins dans ces circonstances. Il fallait résister. Et si son bien-aimé n'était pas capable de se contrôler, il devait le faire pour eux deux.

En prenant sur lui, il reprit sa main, ôta celle de son cadet de lui et repoussa tout doucement celui-ci, afin d'éviter tout contact susceptible de remettre en marche une machine pas tout à fait stoppée.

- Pas maintenant, Massu-chan, dit-il d'un ton peu assuré qui témoignait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour refroidir leurs ardeurs communes. Ce n'est pas correct pour Sumire-chan et Déborah-san et elles peuvent arriver à tout moment.

- Mais elles ont dit qu'elles nous laisseraient seuls, objecta la plus jeune, boudeur. Alors…

- Je sais, mais… Oh écoute, l'escalier a craqué !

Ce coup de bluff eût l'effet escompté, car Massu se redressa aussitôt et regarda avec appréhension vers la porte d'accès au salon.

De fait, quelques instants plus tard, cette affirmation dénuée de fondement se vérifia malgré tout, lorsque les adolescentes descendirent et firent leur entrée dans la pièce, soulagées de les trouver simplement assis côte à côte.

- Salut les garçons, lança Déborah pour attirer leur attention, avant de donner un coup de coude peu discret à son amie et de lui souffler : On avait dit que c'était toi qui leur disait, hein.

- Heu ouais. (puis à haute voix) On a un truc à vous demander, lança la jeune fille brune.

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage des deux nippons, qui les observèrent, désormais intrigués.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez… chanter pour nous ? finit par lâcher Sumire en rougissant comme toute groupie qui se respectait.

A ces mots tous deux se regardèrent, puis les fixèrent.

- Heeeeeeeee ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur. Demoooooo…

- Bah ouais… En fait on avait un peu zappé avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier matin, mais on est quand même des fans à la base, alors…

- Vous pouvez pas dire qu'on vous a ennuyés avec ça, hein, renchérit Déborah pour aider son amie.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit alors Yamapi, mais…

- On est que deux, compléta Massu.

- Bah c'est pas grave, si ? fit Sumire, avant de s'adresser à Massu. Quand tu chante avec Tesshi ça ne pose pas de problème je crois.

- Bah non, mais…

- Bah alors il est où le problème ? s'informa Déborah.

- Vous nous excusez une minute ? demanda alors Pi en se levant, avant d'entraîner son compagnon dans un coin de la pièce où ils tinrent un conciliabule.

Massu risqua un coup d'œil sur les deux adolescentes.

- C'est toi le chef, Tomo-chan. On fait quoi ?

- Je suis chef seulement quand on est tous là, ne. Enfin pour être franc, elles nous l'ont demandé gentiment. Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

- Mais on va leur chanter quoi ? Et puis on a pas de bande son.

- Ca ce n'est pas un problème…

Devant l'air interloqué de son compagnon, Yamapi précisa :

- Sumire-chan est fan, donc elle a tous nos CD. Et quand je dis TOUS c'est vraiment tous. Singles inclus.

- Et ben…

Le plus jeune des deux réfléchit un instant, puis demanda à son aîné :

- Tu saurais remplacer Tesshi ?

- Probablement. A quoi tu pense ?

-."Chu chu chu" Elle plait bien aux filles en général.

- Ano ouais… sauf que Tesshi dit « Tegonyan haato ga dokidoki ». Je suis pas lui et je peux pas remplacer le mot.

- Pas faux, alors tu propose quoi ?

- Tu connais les paroles de "Seishun amigo" ?

- Anoooooooo… plus ou moins on va dire. C'est vrai que des chansons à deux, il n'y en a pas des masses. Enfin si, mais…

- On fait ça alors ?

- Hum. Mais si on demande la bande son, elles vont savoir. Yaura plus de surprise.

- C'est vrai mais tu te sens de la faire a capella ?

- Pas vraiment, mais faire du News sans tous ses membres me paraît hasardeux.

- Alors on est d'accord.

Le petit colloque prenant fin, les deux nippons revinrent vers leurs jeunes hôtesses françaises et leur sourirent.

- Je vais aller chercher le CD dans ta collection, déclara Yamapi

- Bah je peux y aller moi, dit Sumire, étonnée.

- Si tu y vas, vous n'aurez pas la surprise, rétorqua Massu tandis que son compagnon montait quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Une cavalcade se fit de nouveau entendre, annonçant que Pi avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Sumire avait déjà préparé la chaîne hi-fi lorsqu'il brandit sa trouvaille, en prenant soin de dissimuler la face avant. Il s'approcha de l'appareil et y déposa le CD, puis appuya sur lecture. Les premières notes de la musique sautillante se firent entendre, les faisant s'exclamer en chœur :

- SHUJI TO AKIRA !

Et soudain, les voix combinées du leader des News et de son compagnon s'élevèrent, faisant frissonner les adolescentes tellement les entendre en vrai était jouissif.

Nari hibiita keitaidenwa

Iyana yokan ga mune wo yogiru

Reisei ni nare yo Mi Amigo

Nasake naize tasuketekure

Rei no yatsura ni owareterunda

Mou dame kamoshire nai Mi Amigo

Futari wo saku you ni

Denwa ga kireta

Si oretachi wa itsudemo

Futari de hitotsu datta

Jimoto ja make shirazu

Sou darou

Si oretachi wa mukashi kara

Kono machi ni akogarete

Shinjite ikitekita

Nazedarou omoi dashita Keshiki wa

Tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora

Dakishimete

Tadori tsuita kurai rojiura

Shagami konda aitsu ga ita

Ma ni awa nakatta gomen na

Yararechi matta ano hi kawashita

Rei no yakusoku mamore nai kedo

Omae ga kite kurete ureshii yo

Furuerute no hira wo tsuyoku nigitta

SI oretachi wa ano koro

Tadori tsuita kono machi

Subete ga te ni hairu ki ga shita

Si furusato wo sutesari dekai

Yume wo oikake

Waratte ikitekita

Korekara mo

Kawaru koto nai

Mirai wo futari de oikakerareruto

Yume miteita

Si oretachi wa itsudemo

Futari de hitotsu datta

Jimoto ja make shirazu

Sou darou

Si oretachi wa mukashi kara

Kono machi ni akogarete

Shinjite ikitekita *Nazedarou omoi dashita Keshiki wa

Tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora

Dakishimete

Lorsque tous deux se turent, les filles, émerveillées, applaudirent à tout rompre. Mais une seule chanson, ce n'était pas assez. En bonnes fans, c'était un concert complet qu'elles voulaient. Aussi se mirent-elle à scander « Une autre ! Une autre ! Une autre ! ».

Ne s'y attendant pas, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis Yamapi regarda leurs deux fans qui, visiblement, voulaient un concert privé.

- OK, mais il faudrait que je grave un CD.

- Pas de problème, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répliqua aussitôt Sumire qui ne voulait pas laisser échapper une si belle occasion.

- Je te suis alors.

Plus vive qu'un éclair, la jeune fille attrapa le chanteur par la main sous le regard noir de son cadet et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Jaloux comme un pou, Massu leur emboîta le pas, suivi de Déborah qui sentait que Pi sur un pc allait être amusant.

Une fois devant le pc de Sumire, toujours allumé sur un fond d'écran le représentant, le leader de News prit un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? demanda son amie.

- Anoooo… le clavier sans kanjis…

Remarque qui fit s'esclaffer la jeune fille.

- Tu risques pas de trouver des claviers en kanjis ici tu sais, Pi-chan.

- Alors il va falloir que tu m'aide, parce que je suis… perdu.

L'adolescente échangea un regard avec son amie et elle réprima un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Tu vas voir, c'est super simple.

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit à faire la traduction simultanée de tous les éléments de l'ordinateur, clavier inclus, avant de passer au contenu du bureau. Au fur et à mesure des explications, elle vit le visage de Massu se rapprocher de plus en plus par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami, arborant le même air interrogatif que ce dernier.

- Massu, tu vas finir par loucher à faire ça, rit-elle.

- Bah… j'essaye de comprendre ce que tu raconte, se défendit l'interpellé, mais pour moi… c'est du chinois.

- J'avoue être un peu perdu aussi.

- Roh les gars, quand même, faites un effort. On dirait des grands-pères là. Vous avez que vingt-cinq et vingt-quatre ans, pas quatre vingt chacun.

Et la jeune fille entreprit d'expliquer la manipulation pour graver un CD, larguant un peu plus les deux nippons.

- Je pense que tu devrais le faire toi-même, Sumire-chan, finit par dire l'aîné des deux. Je risquerais de faire une catastrophe dans ton ordinateur. Et Massu ne serait pas plus doué. Tant pis pour la surprise.

- Bah ça nous empêchera pas de kyater, t'en fais pas va.

- De… quoi ?

- Kyater. Tu sais bien…

Et sur un regard complice, les deux filles s'exclamèrent à l'unisson « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » d'une voix aigue bien reconnaissable, qui fit se boucher les oreilles des deux japonais.

- Anooo, ouais on voit là, fit Massu en grimaçant. Mais on est juste à côté de vous, alors c'est peut-être pas la peine de nous percer les tympans. On en a encore besoin.

- Summimasen, firent-elles alors en chœur, à la grande surprise de Pi.

- Mais je croyais que Déborah-san ne parlait pas japonais… remarqua-t-il.

- Bah à force de m'entendre, elle a du retenir des trucs. Ne, Deb' ?

- Hai, répondit celle-ci en hochant la tête. Pas moyen de faire autrement. Cette fille n'a de française que la nationalité. C'est une japonaise ayant l'apparence d'une occidentale. Elle sait pas parler d'autre chose que du Japon et de ce qui s'y passe. Les filles la supplient même de se taire des fois.

- Ouais. Bande d'incultes, grommela l'accusée.

L'explication de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains fit rire les deux natifs dudit pays.

- A ce point ?

- Vous imaginez même pas… soupira comiquement Déborah. C'est à se demander comment elle ne répond pas en kanjis aux interros. Elle pense, parle, dort, mange et respire Japon. C'est presque effrayant. Moi avec ma passion de l'Irlande, je fais office de petite joueuse.

- Ouais enfin tu dis ça, mais qui c'est qui arrive à dire des trucs imprononçables en gaélique ? C'est pas moi hein.

- Roh… Comme si « go raibh maith agat » c'était imprononçable. T'abuse, Sumi.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeee ? s'exclamèrent alors en cœur Massu et Yamapi.

- Tu vois, ya pas que moi qui le pense, appuya la brune.

- Mais… elle a dit quoi là ? questionna Massu.

- Et dans quelle langue ?

- Heu… je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais la langue c'est du gaélique irlandais. Une langue presque morte que les jeunes irlandais sont obligés d'apprendre à l'école. C'est ça Déb' ?

- Ca veut juste dire « merci », répondit la concernée. Mais oui c'est bien ça.

- Oh la la… Et toi tu parle ça ? demanda Massu à sa « petite amie ».

- Bah j'ai appris avec ma correspondante irlandaise en fait.

- D'ailleurs, comment va Aoife ? (note : se prononce [iifeu])

- Bien aux dernières nouvelles. J'ai pas eu de mail depuis un bon moment.

- Et son frère là… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Lequel ? Elle en a cinq je te rappelle.

- J'sais plus moi. Le blondinet qui a dix-neuf ans.

- Donachan (note se prononce [doneukeu]).

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Baaaaaah… il va… bien…

La rougeur qui envahit à cet instant les joues parut suspecte à Sumire, qui sauta aussitôt sur son amie. Entourant ses épaules de son bras, elle susurra :

- Dééééééééééééééb' ? Tu m'as caché un truuuuuuc ?

- Mais non ! se défendit très vite la jeune fille. Trop vite.

- Oooooh elle rougit ! s'esclaffa Massu, ajoutant à la confusion de sa « propriétaire ».

- Urusai… lui souffla alors Yamapi. Tu vois pas que Déborah-san est embarrassée, baka ?

- Dééééééééééééb' ?

Silence.

- Déb' chérie ? Débounette ? Ya quelque chose entre toi et le bel irlandais ?

- Mais nan, rien… Il habite trop loin…

- Ah ah ! Ce qui veut dire que tu aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose ! Allez je veux tout savoir ! Accouche !

- Mais ya… rien à dire, je t'assure, bredouilla la pauvre harcelée. On correspond par mail, c'est tout.

- Mouais… garde tes bobards pour d'autres, ne. Je te connais par cœur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains eut alors une mimique désignant discrètement les deux garçons, ce que Sumire interpréta comme voulant dire « Je peux pas te raconter devant eux, on en parlera plus tard » et à quoi elle répondit par un geste codé signifiant « compris ».

Pendant toute la conversation féminine, Pi et Massu avaient tenté de regarder ailleurs, tentative qui s'était soldée par un échec.

Et soudain, une question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de vous mettre ensemble toutes les deux ? demanda Massu en les observant l'une après l'autre.

La question statufia le duo féminin, qui se regarda et s'exclama en chœur :

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Massu-chan ? intervint alors Pi, embarrassé par l'indiscrète question de son compagnon.

- Bah je sais pas, vous êtes tellement proches…

- Mais… ça a… rien à voir… bafouilla Déborah, embarrassée. On est pas… On est… Enfin… c'est quoi cette supposition idiote ?

- On est amies d'enfance et on aime les garçons nous ! protesta vivement Sumire qui, elle, avait gardé son sang-froid.

- Voilà !

- Gomen, gomen, fit alors l'infortuné Massu en constatant l'agitation de sa « petite amie ».

Un silence gêné retomba, que Sumire ne tarda pas à briser en éjectant Pi de l'ordinateur, pour se mettre à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le forum du fan-club français des Johnny's, tout en effectuant les manipulations nécessaires pour mettre le pc en mode gravage de CD.

- Alors, c'est quoi les chansons que vous vouliez mettre en CD ? finit-elle par demander pendant qu'une page chargeait.

Perturbé par tout ce qui s'était passé entre le concert privé avorté et l'instant présent, Yamapi mit plusieurs secondes à se recentrer, si bien que l'adolescente le pressa.

- Ouhou ! La Terre appelle Tomo !

- Ano, hai. Gomen. « Miso soup », "Venus"…

- He ? Mais "Venus" c'est de Tackey et Tsubasa ! s'étonna Sumire qui notait soigneusement les titres.

- Oui mais comme on est que deux et pas six, je cherche des chansons en duo.

- Mais Massu la connait ?

Les regards se posèrent sur le plus jeune des deux membres de News, qui secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Bah au pire… je peux faire les couplets des autres, proposa alors Sumire.

- Sumi… tu chante comme une casserole, tu risquerais de les déconcentrer, objecta Déborah, qui s'attira un regard noir.

- Merci de ton soutien, Déb'. J'apprécie. Vraiment, ironisa-t-elle.

- Bah écoute, je subis ta voix depuis assez d'années pour savoir de quoi je parle, hein.

- Et je confirme, appuya Pi.

Les trois mots prononcés par Yamapi firent se renfrogner son amie.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouillez-vous… grommela-t-elle.

- Heu… Sumi, t'es gentille mais c'est nous qui leur avons demandé de chanter alors si tu le prends comme ça…

- Ok, ça va, ça va, je la ferme, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais chante toi, miss-je-prend-des-cours-de-chant.

La pique surprit la châtain.

- Heu… Je sais pas chanter en japonais moi… objecta-t-elle.

- Bah je te passe les paroles. Nautilijon est mon ami, hein. T'as qu'à lire. En japonais on prononce toutes les lettres de toute façon et tu connais l'air des chansons.

- Mais…

- Déborah-san, intervint alors Pi en sentant les choses dégénérer entre les deux amies, tu n'es pas obligée, mais Massu et moi aimerions bien t'entendre chanter.

Le plus jeune opina vigoureusement, ce qui vainquit l'adolescente.

De nouveau, Sumire pianota sur son clavier, afin d'atteindre le site dont elle avait parlé et d'imprimer pour son amie, dont elle avait toujours jalousé la voix cristalline, les paroles des chansons de News dont elle connaissait le mieux l'air.

Quelques instants plus tard, Déborah avait cinq feuilles de papiers dans les mains, portant chacune des paroles en romaji. Curieux, Yamapi et son compagnon se penchèrent pour voir. "Happy birthday", "Summer time", "Ai no matador", "Hadashi no cinderella boy", "Weeeek" et "Ai nante". Les chansons sélectionnées par Sumire n'étaient pas des plus faciles. Surtout pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais essayé de chanter dans leur langue. Pi savait que Sumire les maîtrisait à la perfection au niveau des paroles, malheureusement, c'était la voix qui lui faisait défaut. Et manifestement, la jeune Déborah avait le problème contraire.

- Déborah-chan, ça ira ? s'informa le plus jeune des deux, un peu inquiet.

- Heu… si je peux m'entrainer un peu avant… fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix, soudain intimidée à l'idée de chanter devant eux.

- OK, attend deux minutes, le CD finit de se graver.

Une fois les deux minutes écoulées, le support fut éjecté et Sumire le récupéra. Constatant le stress soudain de son amie, la brune s'en voulut de sa réaction.

- Allez, stresse pas. Tu peux chanter dans plusieurs langues, je t'ai entendue. Alors le japonais devrait pas te poser de problème.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, car la jeune fille était déjà concentrée à essayer de prononcer correctement. Avec beaucoup de mal visiblement.

- Attend Déb', j'ai une idée. Moi c'est comme ça que je les ai apprises.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'adolescente fouilla son sac de cours sous le regard étonné des deux membres du groupe qui se demandaient quelle pouvait être la solution miracle capable de transformer une débutante en experte, et en sortit son MP3.

- Tadaaaaa, fit-elle en souriant. Tiens, met les écouteurs, je lance la première, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant la piste adéquate.

Il s'agissait de « Summer time ».

Bientôt, s'aidant de la musique, des voix enregistrée des chanteurs et des paroles qu'elle avait sous les yeux, une voix claire, bien qu'incertaine, se fit entendre dans la chambre, surprenant les nippons. Souriante, Sumire, qui savait à quoi s'en tenir, savoura leur surprise. Déborah prenait des cours de chant depuis ses dix ans et ça portait ses fruits depuis bien longtemps. Bien que ce qu'elle chante d'habitude soit très éloigné du style de News.

Après quelques instants, la voix hésitante de la chanteuse amatrice gagna en force et en sûreté et, rapidement, elle n'eût plus besoin des paroles. Autre fait qui surprit les garçons. En effet, la jeune fille était dotée d'une mémoire prodigieuse qui lui permettait de retenir n'importe quelles paroles en quelques minutes seulement.

Lorsque la chanson s'acheva dans le baladeur, elle se rendit compte que les regards des japonais étaient fixés sur elle.

- C'était mauvais à ce point ?

- Nan, Déb. C'est pas de l'horreur que tu vois là. J'ai oublié de les prévenir que tu as une mémoire impressionnante.

- Oh… fit seulement l'adolescente en rougissant.

- Allez enchaîne. Yen a cinq, hein, fit Sumire en enclenchant "Ai no matador".

Et Déborah continua à s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à "Summer time". Là, les deux stars se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord silencieux, se mirent à chanter avec elle, lui faisant soudain perdre le fil.

- Allez Déb', te laisse pas déconcentrer, l'encouragea Sumire en tapotant la feuille de paroles du bout du doigt. Show must go on !

- Mais…

Mais, l'air autoritaire, son amie lui fit signe de poursuivre, alors la jeune fille s'empressa de reposer les yeux sur sa feuille, avant de les relever sur la brune, paniquée.

- Je sais plus où on en est !

Mais le doigt de Yamapi, qui suivait sa progression du regard, se posa devant la ligne concernée sans pour autant qu'il cesse de chanter, épargna à son ami la peine de répondre. Hochant la tête pour le remercier, celle-ci s'empressa de rattraper son retard et la chanson suivit son cours jusqu'à la fin sans autre incident.

- Tu te déconcentre trop vite, Déborah-chan, remarqua Massu.

- Je sais… c'est ce que ma prof de chant me répète sans arrêt.

- Et si t'arrêtais de paniquer pour rien aussi, ajouta Sumire. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant d'avoir vingt ans si ça continue, hein.

- Ca va hein… répliqua celle-ci en lui tirant la langue. C'est toi qui m'a fourrée dans cette situation, alors si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas, miss-casserole.

- Ah nan, hein ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, merde ! explosa Sumire sans prévenir. Je chante mal, ok, mais j'y peux pas grand chose alors me le rappeler sans arrêt, c'est pas sympa !

Ennuyée d'avoir vexé sa meilleure amie, Déborah posa les feuilles qu'elle tenait encore, retira totalement les écouteurs et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Désolée, Sumi. J'avais oublié... Pardon. Tu m'en veux ?

La jeune fille n'eût pas le temps de répondre, car son portable sonna soudain. Les premières notes de "Dancin' in the secret". Qui se coupa. Pour recommencer. Trois fois de suite.

- Oh oh... firent alors les filles en se regardant, avant d'annoncer ensemble : Code rouge.

Perdus, les deux japonais les fixèrent, se demandant manifestement de quoi il s'agissait, mais ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse, car, d'un même élan, elles s'étaient ruées vers l'ordinateur et Sumire pianotait déjà à toute allure sur le clavier, à la grande confusion de leurs amis. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, seulement troublé par le cliquètement rapide des touches du clavier et soudain.

- CHIKUSO ! jura soudain Sumire, faisant sursauter Massu et Yamapi.

- Sumire-chan ? l'interrogea ce dernier. Un problème ? C'est quoi ce "code rouge" ?

Mais la réponse ne s'adressa pas à lui. Tournant la tête vers Déborah déclara :

- Tu m'étonne que c'est un code rouge. Rouge foncé même... Cramoisi.

- Demo... nani ? demanda à son tour Massu qui, commençait à craindre une catastrophe.

Alors, faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau vers eux, la jeune fille les considéra avec attention et lâcha :

- News arrive.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

- De source sûre. Vos potes ont pris l'avion. Ils arrivent. Ils viennent vous chercher.

- Mais...

- Tous, ajouta encore la jeune fille avec un regard appuyé pour Yamapi.

Ce dernier compris immédiatement ce qui se passait et pâlit dramatiquement.


	9. Code rouge

- D'accord, d'abord on va surtout pas paniquer, déclara Sumire.

- Pourquoi on paniquerait ? C'est génial qu'ils viennent tous ! s'exclama Massu, tout content, sans remarquer que son chéri était tout pâle. Mais pourquoi ils viennent d'ailleurs ?

- Je sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Il y avait pas plus de précisions.

- Appelle Sonia, elle est toujours au courant de tout.

Son amie allait prendre son portable, quand une phrase écrite en majuscules rouges sur la tchat box du forum attira son attention. Les yeux écarquillés, elle la lut et la relut sans réussir à croire l'information.

- Sumi ? T'as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, il se passe quoi ?

Manifestement trop choquée pour parler, la jeune fille pointa la ligne en question et son amie lut par dessus son épaule : « La Johnny's Jimusho est sans nouvelle de Yamashita Tomohisa et Masuda Takahisa depuis presque deux mois. Nul ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus et ils sont injoignables ».

- Deux mois ?! hallucina Déborah.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Je sais que mon sens du temps qui passe est désastreux, mais... ça fait même pas une semaine que Pi est chez moi à ma connaissance, ça fait même pas quatre jours en fait. Et encore moins pour Massu.

- Ben oui. Comment ça pourrait faire quelques jours ici et deux mois là-bas ?

- Et comment ils savent qu'ils sont là ?

Pi doutait fortement que Tesshi ait vendu la mèche sans son consentement après son coup de fil en douce, donc l'explication devait être ailleurs. Mais où ?

- Heu, aucune idée et on s'en fout pour le moment c'est pas l'important.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais comme c'est de moi qu'il est question, j'aimerais comprendre, intervint Yamapi.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis fixèrent leurs aînés nippons en e demandant comment expliquer l'inexplicable.

- Heu bah en gros, pendant qu'il se passait quelques jours en France, deux mois sont passés au Japon et apparemment, tout le monde vous cherche.

Ahuris, les deux chanteurs se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur leur portable... enfin essayèrent car ils eurent beau fouiller leurs poches, ils ne purent pas trouver les téléphones qui ne les quittait pourtant jamais.

- Sumire-chan, je l'aurais pas laissé dans ta chambre ?

- Je crois pas, Pi-chan. Je l'ai pas vu depuis que... depuis que... Hé, mais oui c'est l'explication !

- Hé, Sumi, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? On est pas dans ta tête alors si tu pouvais nous éclairer...

- J'ai deux théories, délirantes mais liées.

- Oh ben vas-y, niveau délirant, je crois qu'on es vaccinées. On pourra pas faire « pire » que Massu et Pi qui sortent de nos posters.

- Justement !

L'incompréhension la plus totale se peignit sur les traits de ses trois amis, Sumire qui se suivait bien elle-même, soupira qu'ils n'en fassent pas autant et s'expliqua pas à pas.

- A la base, Massu et Pi étaient sur nos murs respectifs, sagement accrochés en posters. Correct ?

- Correct, confirmèrent Déborah et les deux concernés.

- Et apparemment, quand ils sont devenus réels chez nous, ils ont disparu du Japon. Correct ?

- Correct.

- Ben c'est à cause de la théorie sur les univers parallèles. Il ne peut exister deux réalités dans le même univers. Autrement dit, puisqu'il n'existe qu'un seul Pi et un seul Massu, ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver à la fois là-bas et ici.

- D'accord, mais ça explique pas la disparition des portables, fit remarquer Déborah.

- Minute, j'y viens. Donc, puisqu'ils sont ici, les « vrais » qui étaient au Japon ont été... effacés en quelque sorte, puisque ce Pi et ce Massu sont devenus les vrais. Tu me suis toujours ?

- Heu... ouais à peu près.

- Bon. Mais comme notre Pi et notre Massu ne sont, à la base, que des posters...

- Ils ont pas de portable parce que des posters en ont pas ! comprit Déborah.

Yamapi ne demanda pas pourquoi, si on se fiait à cette théorie, son portefeuille et sa carte de crédit, eux, étaient restés à leur place. Cette histoire était déjà au delà de toute logique, s'il essayait d'en trouver une, il allait finir fou.

- Voilà, c'est ma théorie du moins et comme j'ai aucun moyen de la vérifier...

- Et tu as une explication au fait qu'il y ait que Tomo et moi qui soyons apparus ? demanda Massu. Je veux dire... pourquoi pas les autres ?

Sumire regarda les deux japonais qui la fixaient comme si elle avait toutes les réponses... alors qu'au final, elle n'en avait aucune. Quand on savait que sur les trois autres occupants de la pièce, deux étaient plus âgés de plusieurs années, c'était plutôt bizarre.

- Ben j'ai une idée mais là aussi c'est juste une théorie, ne.

- Bah vas-y, on t'écoute, Sumi, l'encouragea son amie.

- Bon, ma théorie, c'est que les… heu… comment appeler ça… matérialisations on va dire, se produisent qu'avec des fans de mon entourage proche. Et si Salomé, Anaïs, Judith et Sophie sont fans de News, elles n'aiment aucun de vous en particulier, donc aucun d'eux n'est en poster chez elles et ne pouvait donc pas « apparaître ».

- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, les nous de là-bas ayant disparu à notre arrivée ici sans qu'eux ne fassent pareil, c'est ce qui a déclenché le fait qu'ils nous cherchent.

- Voilà, en gros c'est ça. Mais encore une fois, c'est qu'une théorie. Comment être sûr de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire de dingue.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Déborah.

Les regards se tournant une fois encore vers Sumire, la jeune fille faillit s'exclamer qu'elle n'avait pas la science infuse, mais ne le fit pas. A la place, elle réfléchit : la nouvelle de l'arrivée de News aurait bientôt fait le tour de la communauté des fans et ils seraient très certainement attendus à l'aéroport. Paris était une grande ville, donc les possibilités qu'ils leur tombent dessus par hasard étaient infimes sinon nulles, donc, à première vue, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer.

- Déb', appelle Sonia et demande-lui de préparer un panneau, le plus grand possible, avec le texte que je vais te dire. Il faudra qu'elle coure à Roissy avec le plus tôt possible et qu'elle le fixe à un endroit où ils le verront.

Etonnée, la jeune fille brune prit néanmoins son portable et écrivit le début du texto destiné à leur amie, puis attendit le fameux message.

- « Massu et Pi vont bien ».

S'attendant à autre chose, Déborah releva la tête et attendit une suite qui ne vint pas.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Crois-moi, moins ils en sauront, mieux ça sera.

- Sonia va jamais vouloir courir à Roissy pour cinq mots.

- Mais si.

- Et si elle pose des questions ?

- On verra à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi il vaut mieux ? demanda Massu, perdu.

- Elles ont raison, Taka, intervint Pi en prenant tendrement le visage de son compagnon dans ses mains pour caresser ses pommettes des pouces.

- Demo Tomo…

- Chut. Fais-leur confiance.

- Hai…

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment mais, en voyant cette scène, les deux jeunes filles ne purent pas s'empêcher de kyater intérieurement, les trouvant juste trop chou. Première à se ressaisir, Déborah profita que les deux japonais recommencent à se bisouiller, pour souffler à son amie :

- Et pour le « problème Ryo » on fait quoi alors ?

- Si Sonia a le temps de poser la pancarte avant leur arrivée, ça va déjà nous laisser le temps de réfléchir à un plan.

- Et s'ils la voient faire ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas les infos en instantané, voire qu'elles peuvent franchement dater, alors on sait pas quand il sont partis ni quand ils vont arriver.

- Dans ce cas, on sera franchement dans la merde.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous trahirait ?

- Même si on est pas super proches, tu la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle vendrait sa mère pour un sourire de Koya, alors nous on pèserait pas grand-chose dans la balance.

La seconde adolescente hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Dans un sens, c'était assez compréhensible. Elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à résister à la bouille de Massu. S'il lui demandait un truc délirant en souriant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se plie en quatre pour essayer de lui obtenir. Même embarquée dans une histoire pas possible, une fan restait une fan.

Elle et Sumire se tournèrent vers leurs « correspondants » au moment om le pas si innocent Massu passait la main sous le t-shirt ajusté de Pi.

- Oi, stop on est là ! s'interposa Sumire.

- Sumimasen… murmura le plus jeune des deux chanteurs.

- Sérieusement, vous êtes plus vieux que nous, tenez-vous, quoi…

- Sumimasen, répéta Yamapi.

- Sumi, arrête, c'est pas grave, y'a pas mort d'homme, essaya de l'apaiser son amie.

- Je sais, mais je cherche une solution pour…

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que Massu en sait rien et qu'on veut qu'il continue à l'ignorer, murmura Déborah. En réagissant comme ça, tu vas juste réussir à lui faire poser des questions auxquelles on peut pas répondre et ça va pas arranger nos affaires.

- C'est vrai.

- Sois normale. Laisse Pi gérer, il s'en sort mieux.

- Hai.

L'adolescente aurait bien laissé les deux stars se balader en amoureux pour être tranquille pour réfléchir, mais même dans sa ville, ça restait risqué. Même s'il y avait objectivement 0,0000000000[…]01% de chance que Ryo et les autres débarquent et retrouvent Pi, c'était quand même une chance de trop et donc un risque inutile pour la sécurité du leader de News. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se retourna et constata qu'ils se tenaient sagement la main en se regardant tendrement. A nouveau en plein kyatage intérieur, elle prit une photo mentale de l'adorable tableau et sa voix s'éleva :

- Les gars, Déb' et moi, on a à parler entre filles alors on vous laisse un moment. Pas de bêtises, ne ?

- Hai, yakusoku, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Sumire hocha la tête, échangea un regard avec son amie et toutes deux allèrent à la chambre, dont elles refermèrent soigneusement la porte. Une fois là, elle se mit à faire les cent pas en pensant intensément à leur problème.

- Sumi, tu me donne le tournis, pose-toi, finit par l'arrêter Déborah.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Déb' ? lui demanda alors son amie.

- Hein ? Mais j'en sais rien moi. C'est toi le cerveau des opérations.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tout à commencé par l'apparition de Pi dans TA chambre et que jusque là, TU as eu toutes les idées et l'air de très bien savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Pas faux.

- Est-ce que je dois conclure par là que tu as pas la moindre idée de comment sortir de ce pétrin ?

- Pas la moindre.

- Et ben nous voilà bien… commenta Déborah, un peu démoralisée.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber et qui, poussée par le vent, tambourinait avec force contre la fenêtre. Après une quinzaine de minutes sans parole, les première notes de « Snow express » résonnèrent et Déborah s'empara vivement de son portable.

- Allô ? Oui Sonia. QUOI ?! Merde… Et t'es sûre que… Ouais, je vois. HEIN ?! … Sonia ? SONIA ?! …

Après un blanc anormal, Sumire, qui fixait sa meilleure amie, vit celle-ci pâlir et, un peu inquiète, attendit que celle-ci parle. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle couvrit le micro d'une main et, d'une voix hachée, déclara :

- J'ai pas compris un mot ensuite… mais… j'ai bien reconnu la voix… C'est Ryo. Là, au bout du fil. Et il a l'air fou furieux.


	10. Ennuis live

L'air mi effrayé, mi effaré de sa meilleure amie, conduisit Sumire a prendre le portable. Elle le porta à son oreille au moment où un Ryo effectivement fou de rage disait :

- ... Et je vous conseille de relâcher Pi ou ça va mal se passer.

- Bonjour, Nishikido-san, fit-elle en japonais de son ton le plus froid. Pour commencer, nous n'avons pas enlevé Pi, alors menacer ne servira à rien. De plus, nous savons tout et il est hors de question que vous approchiez de lui.

Le silence, à l'autre bout de la ligne, fit comprendre à la jeune fille que son interlocuteur, gêné par la présence toute proche des autres News qui ignoraient tout, ne pouvait pas cracher les paroles qu'il avait certainement sur le bout de la langue. Forte de ce fait, Sumire décida de pousser son avantage et reprit :

- Maintenant vous allez tous reprendre l'avion et repartir au Japon.

- En vous laissant Pi ?! Tu rêve !

- Pi n'a pas la moindre envie de vous voir, Nishikido-san. Votre comportement est intolérable, même dicté par la jalousie. A mon avis, vous ne l'aimez pas. Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lève pas la main sur lui.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone. Une telle indignation se peignait sur ses traits, que pendant un moment, son amie n'osa pas lui adresser la parole.

- Sumi, on fait quoi maintenant ? finit pourtant par demander Déborah quelques instants plus tard.

- Pour le moment... j'en sais rien, répondit la brune. Faut me laisser le temps de réfléchir à un plan. L'intervention live de Ryo était pas franchement prévue.

- Je m'en doute.

- Bon... le but c'est qu'à aucun prix il ne trouve Pi. Il a aucun moyen de savoir où il est, donc il faut que Pi-chan reste à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réussi à... -j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...- à faire repartir les News au Japon.

Un sifflement passa les lèvres de Déborah.

- Rien que ça ? Et tu compte faire ça comment au juste ?

- Aucune idée. Mes plans se construisent au feeling. On avisera.

- Admettons... Mais je te signale que Pi est sensé être ton correspondant, donc supposé aller au lycée avec toi. S'il reste chez toi, tes parents et ton frère vont trouver ça louche.

- Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça... Bon, pas grave. De toute façon, ils nous connaissent pas et savent rien, donc pour le moment, même s'il sort, c'est sans danger.

- D'ailleurs... on a une dissert' à faire pour demain et je l'ai pas commencée.

- Moi non plus. On va être obligées de mettre le problème RyoPi de côté.

Ce qui risquait d'être compliqué.

Les deux filles redescendirent donc et attrapèrent leurs affaires en se disant que travailler près des deux chanteurs ne donnerait pas à ces derniers l'impression qu'elles les excluaient. Pourtant, à peine dix minutes après qu'elles se soient installées sur la table du salon, la voix de Massu s'éleva doucement :

- Tomo et moi on a l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose.

- On était là quand vous avez reçu le « code rouge », poursuivit Yamashita, et vous n'en avez pas reparlé depuis.

- C'est louche quand on est aussi fan que vous semblez l'être.

La brune et la châtain se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Elles n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils étaient si observateurs.

- On en a pas reparlé parce qu'il y a rien de plus à dire pour le moment, répondit Sumire en tentant d'avoir le cerveau à la fois avec Platon et le MassuPi.

Ce qui ne paraissait pas gagné malgré la faculté bien connue des femmes à pouvoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

Respectant leurs études, les deux chanteurs ne posèrent pas davantage de questions et les adolescentes purent se concentrer. Malheureusement, il était dit qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas immédiatement de réponse, car la famille rentra et il leur fallu à tous quatre jouer le rôle qui leur avait été attribué.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de portée des oreilles de Massu, que Yamapi osa revenir sur le sujet.

- Sumire-chan, que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez seules ?

- Ryo a pris le portable de notre amie Sonia et a exigé qu'on vous relâche. Il croyait qu'on vous avait enlevés.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ? demanda la nippon, inquiet.

- Qu'il t'approcherait pas.

Le soulagement fut visible sur les magnifiques traits du chanteur, mais il laissa vite place à l'angoisse la plus vive.

- Mais qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

A la façon dont sa voix tremblait en posant cette question bien légitime, la jeune fille comprit que sa maîtrise était en train de le lâcher. Poussée par l'affection qu'elle lui portait, Sumire le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

- Déjà, on va pas paniquer. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui on est, ni où on est, donc tu as rien à craindre, alors calmes-toi, tout va bien aller.

En réalité, elle n'en savait bien sûr rien, mais sa préoccupation première était de le rassurer par tous les moyens.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée, tu vas prendre un bon bain, ça va te détendre, ne, ajouta-t-elle en le sentant trembler contre elle.

- Hai...

- Allez, Pi-chan, va.

Hochant la tête, le chanteur se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la tête et les épaules si basse, qu'on aurait dit que toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules bien découplées.

Une demi heure plus tard, il fut contraint de sortir de la bienfaisante eau chaude en entendant la mère de sa « correspondante » les appeler pour le dîner. Rapidement, il se sécha et se rhabilla, puis rejoignit son amie en souriant. Le bain l'avait détendu.

- Allez, « Tomohiro », haut-les-coeurs ! l'encouragea-t-elle en prenant son bras avec une affection fraternelle.

Ce repas fut gai, Grégoire racontant toutes les anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivées et qui étaient pour la plupart difficiles à croire. Cela eut le mérite de dérider tout à fait Yamashita et c'est presque joyeux qu'il prit congé des parents et du frère de l'adolescente pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Sumire qui avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir, se leva sans aucun enthousiasme et traîna les pieds en bâillant jusqu'à la porte de son ami, à laquelle elle frappa.

- Tomohiro, l'appela-t-elle comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

La tête hirsute de Pi apparut dans l'encadrement et elle en reçut un coup au coeur. S'habituerait-elle un jour à cette vision aussi matinale qu'adorable d'un Yamapi à peine réveillé ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Prend la salle de bain, lui dit-elle en baillant de nouveau, tout en se frottant les cheveux d'une main.

- Hai,répondit-il.

Etant donné le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu, elle sentait assez mal l'interro d'anglais que sa classe devait subir en troisième heure, pourtant, elle y fit face de son mieux.

A la récréation, le groupe de filles se forma autour des deux japonais et leurs amies, mais personne n'évoqua le problème épineux, toutes se contentaient de discuter. C'est lorsque le petit groupe sortit pour la pause déjeuner, que le problème en question pointa le bout de son nez. des quatre autres nez même.

- Les filles ! s'exclama Sonia en les rejoignant. C'est... Désolée, j'ai pas pu les empêcher !

Pensant qu'elle parlait du coup de téléphone de la veille, Sumire sourit pour la rassurer.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète, je l'ai remis à sa place.

- C'est pas ça... Ils... Ils m'ont suivie ce matin, Sumire. Ils sont derrière moi !

Tout en parlant, elle indiquait le coin de la rue dont elle arrivait et d'où ne tardèrent pas à émerger quatre silhouettes bien reconnaissables.

- Merde... Là on est mal... commenta sobrement la jeune fille qui n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité.

En quelques instants, Koya, Shige, Tesshi et Ryo les rejoignirent.

- Pi ! Massu ! Vous allez bien ?! demanda Keiichiro, visiblement inquiet.

- Salut les gars, les salua Yamashita en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son bourreau qui le fusllait du regard. Ouais ça va.

Il ne put ajouter autre chose, car Ryo se dirigeant vers lui, Sumire fit signe aux autres filles, qui formèrent immédiatement un cercle défensif autour du chanteur. Un cercle frêle et guère effrayant malgré l'air décidé de celles qui le composaient, mais un cercle tout de même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sumire fit face à l'agresseur de son « petit grand frère » nippon et le fixa, tentant de ne pas flancher devant le regard mauvais de l'aîné.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Nishikido-kun ! s'exlama-t-elle en abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Sumire-chan... commença doucement Pi. Ce n'est...

- Chut, laisse parler onee-san, l'interrompit celle-ci d'un ton protecteur.

- Alors, Pi-chan, tu te fais défendre par des ados maintenant ? se moqua ouvertement Ryo sans tenir aucun compte de sa jeune interlocutrice.

- Oh hé ! On t'as jamais appris la politesse ? Je te parle !

- Sumi, zen, lui souffla alors Déborah qui, entre temps, avait temporairement réussi à éloigner Massu en l'envoyant acheter quelque chose. Il faut que tu reste calme devant lui, sinon...

- Hum... (elle inspira) Nihikido-kun, je peux te parler ?

- J'ai rien à dire à une gamine, même si elle s'y croit, rétorqua l'interellé. Maintenant dégage, ajouta-t-il grossièrement en la poussant sur le côté.

La réaction fut immédiate. En un éclair, l'adolescentese saisit du poignet du chanteur, faisant comprendre à son amie ce qui allait se passer.

- Sumi, non ! tenta Déborah pour l'arrêter.

En vain, car le mouvement était amorcé et rien ne pouvait plus le stopper

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf et sous les yeux ébahis du groupe qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, Ryo se retrouva sur le dos, maîtrisé par une jeune fille faisant la moitié de son poids et ayant environ dix ans de moins.

- Alors premièrement, tu te calme, fit Sumire, folle de suis pasun chien, alors tu me parle sur un autre ton. deuxièmement, moi vivante, tu approchera plus Pi.

C'est alors qu'elle s'apperçut qu'un silence de mort régnait. Interdits, Sige, Tegoshi et Koyama cherchaient à comprendre la raison de cett scène hallucinante sans y pavenir. Tous les regards étaient encore braqués sur un Nishikido à terre et une Sumire fulminante, lorsque Massu revint.

- Déborah-chan, j'ai... commença-t-il d'un ton enjoué avant de voir la même chose que les autres. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Son regard passa de Ryo à ses amis, pour se poser sur son compagnon, toujours au milieu des filles.

- Tomo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Oui Tomo, qu'est ce qui se passe ? minauda Nishikido en se relevant, foudroyant la jeune fille du regard avant de fixer sa victime.

Le réflexe de Yamashita, sous le feu de ce regard, fut de se protéger le visage comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs qui stupéfia les News qui ne savaient rien.

- Woh, minute, intervint finalement Keiichiro. C'et quoi le délire ? Pi, depuis quand t'as peur de Ryo ?

- Depuis qu'il a commencé à le frapper, répondit Sumire à la place de l'intéressé.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! firent alors en coeur Koya, Massu, Shige et Tesshi.


	11. Epilogue

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda l'aîné du groupe.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle, ajouta Ashige.

- Tomo ? insista Massu, tout pâle.

- Tu leur explique, Pi-chan ou c'est moi ? interrogea Sumire.

Tous les regards étant désormais braqués sur lui, le leader de News, aculé, ne put faire autrement que parler. Il expliqua quand et comment il était tombé amoureux de Massu et s'était déclaré, comment Massu lui avait avoué ressentir la même chose. Il leur raconta qu'un soir, en sortant de boîte, il s'était confié à Ryo, qui était devenu fou de rage et l'avait roué de coups. Il leur dit qu'il avait ensuite continué quotidiennement sous prétexte de le forcer à casser avec Takahisa à son bénéfice.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, l'horreur et l'indignation s'étaient peintes sur les visages de leurs quatre amis et lorsque Tomohisa se tut, ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Nishikido qui, au lieu de faire profil bas, explosa.

- De quel droit vous me jugez ?! Vous savez pas ce que j'ai souffert de savoir Tomo avec ce porcelet gras !

- Por… celet… gras… releva alors le concerné dans un murmure blessé.

- Tu dépasse les bornes ! s'exclama Tegoshi, outré.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! fit à son tour Koyama. Frapper Pi et insulter Massu ! T'as pensé à ce qu'ils ressentaient ?! T'as aucune excuse, aucune circonstance atténuante !

- Excuse-toi ! Tout de suite ! reprit Yuya.

- Et tu compte faire quoi si je le fais pas ? Me tomber dessus avec tes bras pleins de fromage blanc ? se moqua Nishikido.

Ayant depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'indignation, Sumire s'apprêtait à intervenir, quittant Massu et Pi qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car soudain, tout le monde se figea littéralement et, à l'exception de Yamapi, il n'y avait plus un mouvement ni un bruit, si bien qu'il paniqua.

Agitant la main devant le visage de son bien-aimé, il constata que celui-ci n'avait pas de réaction. Pas plus que le reste des présents. Perdu et apeuré, il ne savait plus quoi faire quand, dans une petite explosion de paillettes, une petite créature ailée apparut devant lui.

- Vous ?! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant celle qui l'avait fait sortir du poster.

- Je penserais que tout se passerait bien, que tu serais heureux… mais les choses ont dégénéré et sont devenues incontrôlables.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Dans un sens si. Mais pour défaire ce que j'ai fais, il va te falloir oublier ces derniers mois.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que tout redeviendra comme c'était avant le commencement de tout ça. Tu ne te souviendras donc pas de ce que tu éprouvais pour ton ami, mais comme le sort affectera aussi tous ceux qui t'ont côtoyé, tu n'auras plus de problèmes et tout ça ne sera jamais arrivé.

- Et elles ? demanda le chanteur en désignant les adolescentes.

- Pour elles non plus rien ne sera jamais arrivé. Vous redeviendrez pour elles ce que vous n'auriez jamais du cesser d'être : des idoles en posters sur leurs murs.

La proposition était tentante, d'autant plus qu'il était certain que, même sa mémoire effacée, ses sentiments pour son Taka reviendraient. Bien sûr, il était un peu déçu pour sa jeune amie, mais comme ils n'auraient normalement jamais du se rencontrer, le fait qu'elle oublie qu'ils s'étaient réellement connus devenait moins problématique. Et si tout redevenait exactement comme avant avec tous les membres de son groupe, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

- D'accord, faites-le.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as bien réfléchi ?

- Hai. Faites-le, onegai.

- Très bien. Adieu, Tomohisa.

Sur ces mots, elle agita sa baguette, il y eut un grand flash lumineux et…

- Pi-chan, ça va ? demanda Tegoshi en voyant son leader dans la lune.

- He ? Oui oui, pas de problème.

- C'est rare que tu sois dans la lune en pleine répète, fit remarquer Ryo.

- Oui, désolé. On s'y remet. J'ai…

Tout en parlant, il avait mis la main dans sa poche et l'avait refermé sur un objet incongru.

- Ben qu'est ce que tu fais avec un chouchou dans ta poche ? questionna Massu en reconnaissant la chose.

- Aucune idée, j'ai pas fréquenté de fille depuis un sacré bail.

2


End file.
